Shugo Chara Re-play
by Agus-chii
Summary: Shugo Chara Party. Muchos han quedado decepcionados incluso con la intriga luego de tal final. Pero esta historia todavía no ha terminado. ¿Que pasó? ¿Cuales son los sentimientos de Amu? ¿Que es realmente el embrión? ¿Acaso alguien más está detrás de él? ¿Que poderes oculta la llave y el candado? Lo que Amu creyó dado por terminado solo era el comienzo de su posible fin...
1. Sueños

_**Bueno. Hace mucho quería publicar este fic, pero tarde porque quería volver a leerme el manga por las dudas jejejeje...**_

_**Antes que nada, esta es una continuación del anime (Osea que los charas de Amu nunca desaparecen, ni lo Tadase y el camino de las estrellas, la boda de Yuu y Yukari tampoco, etc). Así que no tomen en cuenta nada del manga y menos del encore, ya que algunas escena que ocurrieron allí las voy a adaptar de otra manera en este fic ¿Si?**_

* * *

_**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece pero algún día dominaré el mundo y el anime será mio *risa de Tadase* (?_

* * *

_**Capitulo 0: Sueños...**_

Era un día soleado, todos estaban reunidos en el jardín real celebrando la graduación de los ex-guardianes. El Royal Garden estaba decorado por globos, adornos y una bandera gigante que decía "Felicitaciones a los recién graduados".

- ¡Felicidades! - exclamaron Rikka y Yaya. Tsukasa, Kairi y Hikaru aplaudían felices.

- ¡Kairi! - Amu corrió hasta él y tomó sus manos haciendo que el chico se sonrojara - ¡Que bueno que volviste! ¡Ahora los guardianes podrán durar al menos un año más! -

- N-No hay de que E-Ex-Joker... -

- Así que él será quien volverá a ocupar mi silla... - dijo Nagihiko sonriendo como si estuviese orgulloso de algo - Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fujisaki Nagihiko - él se acercó y le extendió su mano al peli-verde.

- El placer es todo mio. Muchas gracias por complacer las necesidades del rey y los demás en mi lugar durante este tiempo - dijo mientras estrechaba su mano.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que es esa forma de hablar? - le susurró mientras la hablaba a Rima que estaba al lado suyo.

- Ya te acostumbrarás - respondió la rubia.

- ¡Jejeje! ¡Veo que el encuentro épico por fin surgió! - Kukai agarró la cabeza de ambos escuderos y revolvió sus cabellos.

- Etto... Ex-Joker... - dijo Kairi nervioso volviendo con Amu - Quiero hablarte de a-algo importante... -

- ¡Ahora no es el momento Kairi! - exclamó Yaya mientras se apoyaba en su hombros. Él se sobresaltó por el susto - ¡Este es el momento para sacarnos todos una foto! -

- Que suerte que siempre traigo esta cámara - sonrió Tsukasa

- Oye, rey - llamó Kairi a Tadase. El rubio lo miró y solo recibió una sonrisa desafiante. Él captó el mensaje y vio que sostenía la mano de Amu mientras ella sonreía para la camara. "Solo por esta vez" dijo la sonrisa que le devolvió al nuevo Jack.

- ¿Que sucede entre ellos dos? - preguntó Nahigiko a Rima.

- Kairi está enamorado de Amu y ya se le confesó. Parece que ninguno de ellos se va a rendir -

- ¿En serio? Uhmmm... Creo que es hora de que yo también lo haga y me una a la batalla -

- ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo con un aura asesina.

- E-E-Es broma... - trató de calmar a la rubia - De igual modo, después del primer trimestral, me iré a estudiar danzas -

- ¿En serio? ¿O solo dirás eso para después volver a aparecer y decir que eres un segundo hermano de Nadeshiko? - ella lo miró con desprecio.

- No, ya lo decidí. Quiero seguir el ritmo que me llama y bailar. Así, durante lo que reste de mi vida -

- Ya veo, mejor para mi. Mientras más lejos, mejor será para mi y Amu -

- No lo creas ¿Acaso No recuerdas cuando "Nadeshiko" vino la vez pasada? "Rima, esta es mi mejor amiga, Fujisaki Nadeshiko" - imitó la voz de Amu.

- ¡Yo soy la mejor amiga de Amu! - exclamó.

- Oh, ¿Quieres preguntárselo? - dijo orgulloso y burlándose de la rubia.

- ¡Neee Hikaru! - exclamó Rikka - ¡Sonríe! - ella amplió la sonrisa del chico tomándolo de las mejillas.

Todos los graduados y nuevos guardianes se acomodaron junto a sus charas y miraron hacia la cámara.

- Muy bien, digan "Queso" - dijo Tsukasa.

- ¡Queso! - dijeron a coro mientras se tomaba la fotografía. Una vez tomada, todos corrieron a verla riendo y quejándose.

- ¡Ah! ¡Amu-sempai salió tan linda! -

- ¡Moou Yaya también quiere ver! -

- Hermosa, Amu-chan - sonrió Tadase.

- O-Opino igual... - dijo Kairi para no quedarse atrás.

- N-No es para tanto... - Amu se sonrojó ante tantos halagos.

- Muy bien, entonces es oficial - habló el director - Como saben, Hikaru será el nuevo rey y por lo visto su chara nacerá dentro de poco -

- ¡Ja! - rió Kiseki - ¡Aunque ocupes la silla del rey, tu y tu chara serán mis súbditos! -

- Ahí va de nuevo - dijo Ran con una gota sobre su cabeza.

- Que idiota-dechu -

- Kuskuskusukuskuskusu -

- ¡Tadase! ¡Chara Change! -

- ¡ÉL ÚNICO REY QUE DA ORDENES SOY YO! ¡TU! - señaló al pobre Hikaru que había presenciado por primera vez el traumante cambio de personalidad de Tadase - ¡RECUERDA QUE AUNQUE ERES EL REY EN ESTA JERARQUÍA SIEMPRE ESTARÁS POR DEBAJO DE MI ¿ENTIENDES? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -

- ... - el pequeño rubio de ojos celestes solo miraba impresionado el carácter del chico.

Todas las charas se acercaron a Tadase con un balde y se lo pusieron en la cabeza

- ¡1, 2, 3! - exclamaron para luego sacarlo - ¡Ta-daa! -

- ¿Eh? A-Aa-aah L-Lo siento - una vez que regresó en si, se disculpo con el niño.

- ¡Ey, chiquillos! - gritó Iru entrando al Jardín real.

- ¡Buenos días! ¡Felicidades a todos! - saludó Eru acompañada de la pequeña diablilla.

- ¿Eru? ¿Iru? - Amu fue la primera en captar sus presencias - Eso quiere decir que Utau... -

- Así es... - dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta del Royal Garden.

- ¡Utau quería saludarlos y felicitarlos por su graduación! ¡Sobretodo por ti Am...! -

- Cállate - antes de que Eru continuara, Iru la interrumpió con una patada.

- Solo vine porque me vi obligada por Tsukasa - se excusó sonrojada. Ella tomó una taza de te y se sentó en una de las sillas.

- O-Ok - dijo la pelirosa con una gota sobre su cabeza - Pero, ¿Y tus ensayos? -

- Son vacaciones, merezco un descanso también -

- ¡En ese caso... - exclamo Kukai - Esta tarde haremos un desempate! - apuntó a la rubia de coletas.

- ¿Todavía no te rindes, niñito? - dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos para verlo.

- ¡Ya para con eso! -

- También vine por esto - dijo ignorando el gritó del oji-verde y extendiendo su celular hacia Amu.

- ¿¡Ikuto?! - ella vio una imagen en un angulo picado (N/A: Para los que no saben que carajo significa es cuando la imagen esta tomada desde arriba en diagonal hacia abajo) en primer plano del peliazul sonriendo mientras un hombre mayor hablaba con él.

- Parece que le va muy bien en la orquesta y ha conseguido algunas pistas -

- Ya veo... - sonrió sin dejar de ver la foto.

- Probablemente regrese para la boda de Nikaidou y Sanjo-san -

- ... - ante este anuncio, todos se callaron - ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeehhh?! -

- ¡Presi! ¿Como es eso? - exclamó Yaya.

- Ah, si - acomodó sus anteojos y continuó - Estas últimas semanas estuvieron hablando sobre su relación y llegaron a un acuerdo. Supongo que la boda será el primer fin de semanas de clases o no se. Todavía no se programó una fecha exacta -

- ¡Amor! ¡Amor! ¡Amor! - exclamó Eru - ¡La esencia del amor es tan hermosa! -

- Creo que alguien no está muy de acuerdo con ello... - dijo Miki mirando a su hermana Su en una esquina.

- ¡No importa-desu! ¡Desearé por su felicidad-desu! -

- Entonces, Nikaidou-sensei y Sanjo-san se casaran... - Amu estaba feliz por ambos.

- ¡Oigan! - exclamó Rikka parada sobre la mesa - ¡Déjense de anuncios, amoríos y sufrimientos! ¡Estamos aquí para celebrar la graduación de todos y el comienzo de una nueva generación de guardianes! ¿¡No es así?! -

- R-Rikka-chan... - una gota apareció en la cabeza de Amu.

- ¡Bien dicho Rikka-tan! - Yaya se paró también - ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene que preocuparse por nosotros! - ella tomó a Kairi y Rikka a Hikaru haciendo que ellos dos también quedaran parados sobre el mueble - ¡Hikaru-chii y el Presi están para ayudarnos! ¡Recuerden que somos los nuevos guardianes y juntos el poder de esta escuela está en nuestra manos! - las dos chicas apuntaron hacia los demás que los miraban a lo pokerface.

- Ya la oyeron - dijo Hikaru uniéndose a ella.

- ¡Kairi, tu también! - se quejó Yaya.

- H-Hai... - apuntó tembloroso.

- ¡Esta claro! ¡Nosotros 4 seremos el mejor equipo a partir de ahora! - la chica de los moños abrazó a los otros 3. Pero aquel movimiento ocasiono que la mesa tambaleara y cayeran al piso.

- ¿Como no preocuparon por ellos? - dijo Rima observando a los cuatro en el piso.

- Hablando de eso - Tsukasa llamó la atención de los demás - Este año alguien también ocupará la silla del Joker -

- ¿Eh?... -

* * *

Mientras tanto, a más de 10.000 kilómetros, en Francia, un peliazul se encontraba acompañada de una rubia. Ambos estaban tomando café en una pequeño bar. La diferencia entre países era de 7 horas lo cual eran las diez de la mañana...

- Así que por fin esos maníacos fueron vencidos - Lulu miraba por la ventana el pasar de los autos y la gente.

- Si, ¿Y como te ha ido a ti en tu joyería? -

- Bien. También he estado diseñando ropa, aprendiendo cocina, practicando danzas, dibujando... Emmm ¿Que más? - mientras ella seguía enumerando con sus dedos, Ikuto, escuchó la campanilla que sonaba cada vez que abrían la puerta, seguido de eso, una voz muy familiar.

- ¿Tsukasa? -

- Buenos días Ikuto, Lulu - sonrió.

- ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y como sabe mi nombre? - preguntó la chica.

- Mi nombre Amakawa Tsukasa. Mucho gusto - él tomó la silla de otra mesa y se sentó.

- Eso no me dice mucho... -

- ¿Puedo acompañarlos? -

- Por mi esta bien - dijo Lulu tomando un sorbo de su taza.

- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas con Amu y los demás? -

- Veo que Yoru ya no está contigo. Que pena, había traído sardianas - el mesero se acercó a la mesa a tomar el pedido del recién llegado - Un café s'il vous plaît - Tsukasa pidió un café, al igual que los dos jóvenes. Una vez que este se fue, le explicó a Ikuto - ¿Conoces los viajes en el espacio y tiempo? - Lulu e Ikuto dejaron su desayuno para mirar al oji-violeta - Navegar por el camino de las estrellas es sencillo. Solo tienes que mirar al cielo y encontrar la respuesta. Hay secretos para ello. Pero a ti se te facilitan las cosas, aunque solo para ciertas cosas. Dime, ¿Aún tienes tu llave? - él miró al chico.

Ikuto afirmó con la cabeza y de su bolsillo la sacó.

- Por cierto, ¿Esa no es la llave que hace par con el candado de Amu? -

- Así es. Ikuto, ¿Nunca te preguntaste que clase de poder tiene? -

- Aún si lo hiciera, no me lo dirías. Siempre andas haciéndote el misterioso -

- ¿Deseas ver a Amu? -

- Ja - Ikuto sonrió y sostuvo con su mano su cabeza - Tu ya lo sabes. No necesitas que te lo diga... -

El mesero se acercó y le entregó su café. Una vez que se retiró, Tsukasa siguió.

- La Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key están unidos por lazos de espacio y tiempo. Si tu lo deseas, puedes encontrarte con ella cuando quieras -

Antes de que Tsukasa continuara, el celular de Lulu sonó.

- Disculpen, ahora vuelvo - ella se paró y fue al baño para poder hablar sin molestar a los muchachos.

- Como decía - siguió - Así como la llave y el candado tienen lazos, los sentimientos entre ustedes también. Pero primero, tienes que encontrar tu respuesta hacia ellos. ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Amistad? ¿Odio? Ambos sabemos la respuesta ¿No? -

Ikuto volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y se quedó un largo tiempo mirando la Dumpty Key. Él extrañaba a Amu y deseaba verla. Pero la distancia era demasiada entre ellos ¿La llave podría ser una forma de poder volver a encontrarse? Todas las noches soñaba volver a estar con ella. Pero no debía dejar que eso fuera un obstáculo. Él tenía que encontrar a su padre sin importar que y tenía un compromiso con su orquesta.

- Oye ¿Donde se metió Tsukasa? - preguntó Lulu volviendo a sentarse en frente de él. Ikuto volvió a la realidad, al parecer había desaparecido - Que tipo tan extraño. Bueno, por lo menos dejó el dinero que debía - dijo la rubia - ¿Y bien? ¿Que pasó? - él no respondió, otra vez volvió a su mente - Tsss.. Olvídalo... -

Mientras que el día recién empezaba para el peliazul, en Japón, ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Amu había regresado a su casa y se recostó en su cama.

- ¡Vaya celebración! - exclamó Ran.

- Aaaah, estoy agotada -

- Amu-chan, antes de dormirte deberías cenar y bañarte-desu -

- Mooou, no quiero. Ya comí demasiado allá... - dijo abrazando su almohada.

- Ya pareces Yaya. Deberías comportarte como una estudiante de secundaria. Al menos ve a bañarte, mugrosa - se burló Miki.

- Mugrosas son ustedes. Nunca vi que ustedes se bañaran -

- ¡Por que somos charas! - se quejó Ran al ser llamada mugrosa.

- Ya, esta bien... -

Amu salió de su habitación con una toalla y su pillama. Se bañó lo más rápido posible y regresó a su habitación. Claramente avisándole a su madre que no cenaría por esta vez. Ella apagó la luz, sus charas se quejaron.

- ¡Oye! ¡Todavía es temprano! - gritó Ran.

- Si quieren pueden ir a jugar con Ami - sonrió maliciosamente la pelirosa. Ran, Miki y Su quedaron en piedra.

- No, no, no, no. Esta bien... - dijeron las tres.

- No le veo el problema - sonrió Dia.

- Claro, tu eres su favorita - dijo Miki.

- Nee, Amu - llamó Su - ¿Como crees que será la nueva Joker-desu? -

- Ahora que lo dices... -

Flash Back...

Tsukasa había anunciado la llegada de una nueva alumna, quien ocuparía el puesto de Amu.

- Vaya, normalmente siempre son cuatro puestos... - dijo Tadase.

- Si, pero hemos descubierto que esta nueva alumna tiene un buen potencial - explicó el director - Ella está en el extranjero, pero ya está inscrita. Así que, Amu - la llamó - Asegúrate de enseñarle lo necesario. Seguramente esto debe ser nuevo para ella. Recuerda cuando te uniste -

- Hai. Tenlo por seguro - sonrió

Fin del Flash Back...

- Si ocupa el puesto del Joker seguramente debe ser igual o peor que vos, Amu - se burló, por millonésima vez, Miki.

- ¡¿Como que peor?! - se quejó.

- Waaaa - fingió bostezar - Que sueño. Tienes razón, mejor me voy a dormir -

Ran, Su y Dia también bostezaron, a diferencia de que estos fueron reales. Amu apagó nuevamente la luz y las cinco se despidieron entre ellas. Amu fue la primera en cerrar sus ojos, apenas lo hizo, cayó dormida. Las siguientes fueron Ran, Miki y Su. Segundos después, Dia estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero sintió una presencia. Ella asomó su cabeza, sin salir del huevo, y vio que la Humpty Lock brillaba desde el escritorio...

.

.

.

.

- Amu... Amu... Amu... - la pelirosa oyó que la llamaban. Intento abrir, con algo de dificultad, sus ojos. No estaba en su habitación. Tampoco en la escuela. Ni siquiera era un lugar de la tierra. Pero si había estado allí antes. Luces brillantes, amarillas y blancas rodeaban el lugar. Estrellas que venían y volvían. Era un lugar mágico. Donde el tiempo y el espacio no era fijo. Exacto. El camino de las estrellas.

- _¿Quién es...?_ - le costaba reconocer la voz y sus ojos aún estaban entre cerrados. Logró distinguir donde estaba, pero no quien era el dueño de la voz. Se miró a si misma y solo traía un vestido blanco por encima de sus rodillas. Estaba descalza y sus cabellos estaban sueltos.

Sintió unos brazos cálidos que la rodeaban y unas manos que eran entrelazadas con las suyas. Giró su cabeza hacia arriba para poder ver quien era aquella persona. Pero la luz no le daba acceso a aquella acción. Pudo distinguir unos labios que sonreían y unos cabellos azules.

- _Azules... ¿Acaso es...?_ - Amu abrió sus ojos de repente y ya no se encontraba en el camino de las estrellas. Examinó el ambiente y se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación. Miró su reloj y eran las 3:00am - ¿Un sueño?... -

- Amu ¿Estas bien? - dijo su chara de coletas saliendo del cascarón.

- ¿Eh? S-Si solo tuve un sueño. Eso es todo -

- Ya veo - sonrió - Entonces, buenas noches - dijo para luego volver.

- Si... Buenas noches, Dia -

Amu volvió a cerrar sus ojos y solo que esta vez no era consciente de lo que soñaba, como sucede en la mayoría. Ella trató de no pensar en lo ocurrido. Solo que, parecía tan real... Pero era un sueño ¿Verdad? Si, un sueño, solo uno más de los millones que tenemos al dormir ¿No? Aunque lo que no esperaba era que durante el resto de sus vacaciones, casi todas las noches, tuviera sueños similares al que había tenido recientemente...

* * *

_**Ajuasjuasjaujuasjausjausjuasjuajsua. Bien, más que el primer capitulo, diría que esto fue un prologo. ¿Que les pareció? ¡Sean sinceros y dejen reviews! ¿Merece continuación o no? :c**_

_**Les recuerdo que en este fic seré totalmente detallista en cada segundo que relate e.e Mi plan es como hacer la "Continuación perfecta" de Shugo Chara. Así que aceptó opiniones y consejos x3**_

_**Nos vemos, gracias por leer :D**_


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Oooh por Jebus :OO**_

_**Gracias por todos sus reviews. Espero que les guste la historia x3 Y no te preocupes Agos, más adelante habrá Amuto. Y mucho ewe**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Nuevo comienzo.**_

Los rayos del sol chocaban contra el rostro de una nueva estudiante de secundaria baja. Su despertador sonó, pero ella aún no abría los ojos. Los gritos de su madre tampoco sirvieron. Su sueño era pesado. Pareciera que nada la despertaría. Si fuera por si cuenta tampoco lo haría, quería seguir durmiendo. No por la hora ni el cansancio, si no que en su mente pasaban más cosas de lo que se podría apreciar en la vida real.

Amu se encontraba de rodillas con un camisón blanco en un "lugar" donde el único objeto o ser viviente que lo habitaba era ella. Luces y estrellas amarillas rodeaban toda la zona. Abrió sus ojos y recordó ya haber estado allí antes. No era la única vez que soñaba estando en ese lugar. Pero, ¿Por que estaba ahi? ¿Con que razón? ¿Por que no dejaba de soñar con eso?

- Amu - ella oyó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

Se paró, en frente suyo había una luz que cegaba a cualquiera que la viera. Caminó unos pasos, mientras más avanzaba podía distinguir un cuerpo. Sus pasos fueron aumentando su velocidad al punto de que comenzó a correr.

- ¡Ikutooooo! - gritó al ver quien era esa persona que estaba en frente suyo.

Dio un salto para abalanzarse hacia el chico. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, cayó al piso, ocasionando que ella despertara sobresaltada.

- ¡Amu despierta! - gritaron sus charas frente a sus ojos.

- Al fin. Deberías dejar de quedarte hasta tarde viendo esos animes con tu hermana - suspiró Miki.

- ¡Amu-chan, ya es tarde-desu! -

- ¡Go! ¡Go! ¡Amu-chan! ¡La escuela comenzará! ¡Go! ¡Go! ¡Amu-chan!... - Ran agitaba sus pompones mientras cantaba.

- Ne, Amu - llamó Dia - ¿Pasa algo? - ellas se preocupó al notar la expresión de tristeza de su dueña y que no había emitido ni un solo ruido ni movimiento desde que se levantó bruscamente.

- ¿Eh? No, nada. Estoy bien - salió de su mente y forzó una sonrisa.

- ¡Amu-chan! ¡La escuela! - exclamaron las demás.

- ¡Aaaaah! - gritó - ¡Cierto! ¡Es re tarde! -

Corrió hasta su armario y se vistió con su nuevo uniforme, era idéntico al de la primaria, con la diferencia de que era azul. No pudo evitar poner sus antiguas medias que hacían par con ellas y sus cadenas, su estilo seguía siendo el mismo. Se peinó con un broche en forma de cruz, agarró su maleta y bajó a la primera planta.

- Buenos días, Amu. El desayuno está listo. Pero date prisa que ya es... -

- ¡Lo siento mamá! ¡Ya es tarde! - interrumpió mientras agarraba una tostada y salía de la casa sin detener su carrera - ¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¡Cuarto día de clases y no aceptaré una falta! -

- De todos modos la secundaria queda al lado de la primaria ¿No lo recuerdas? Si es la misma a la que va Kukai- dijo Ran.

- Ahora que lo dices... -

- ¡Amu-sempaaaaaai! - aquel gritó hizo que Amu dejará de correr y volteara hacía donde provenía la voz que la llamaba. Apenas lo hizo, un cuerpo se lanzo sobre ella, tirándola al piso.

- Mi... pobre... cuerpo... - dijo aún tirada en el piso.

- ¿Estas bien, Amu-sempai? -

- ¡Ah! ¡Rikka-chan! -

- Jejeje ¡La misma! -

- ¿Que hacen las 2 tiradas en el piso? - dijo Hikaru que las observaba.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó la peliroja. Ella se paró y ayudó a Amu a que también lo hiciera - ¿Como está todo? ¡Se te extraña! ¡Te necesitamos Amu-sempai! - Rikka juntó sus manos y utilizó la táctica de la cara de cachorro hacia Amu.

- Jeje - rió nerviosa y con una gota sobre su cabeza.

- Deja de ser caprichosa. Si de todos modos podemos verla todas las mañanas -

- Silencio. No entiendo porque... -

- Etto... - interrumpió Amu antes de que comenzara una discusión innecesaria - ¿Como les va a ustedes? -

- Jejeje bueno... - Rikka comenzó a rascar su cabeza.

- La primaria es demasiado fácil... - dijo al mismo tiempo el rubio.

- Ya veo. No me extraña. Pero me refiero a como les va con los guardianes -

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso! ¡Regresa por favor! ¡Mizu nos tiene aterrorizado a todos! -

- ¿Mizu? ¿Ella es la nueva Joker? ¿Como es ella? - preguntó Amu.

- Pues es medio complicada. Dentro de poco habrá una reunión así que... - antes de que continuara, Amu escuchó el sonido de las campanas y recordó que se le hacía tarde.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Luego me cuentan! ¿Si? ¡Se me hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos! - ella salió corriendo del lugar.

- Vaya, sigue siendo igual de distraída - dijo Hotaru.

- Que pena. Creí que hoy podría mostrarle mi Shugo Chara - dijo Hikaru.

- ¡Holis! - exclamó, al parecer su nombre era Kodomo.

- ¿¡Eh?! - exclamaron Rikka y su chara - ¡¿Cuando nació? -

- Hace 22 horas, 43 minutos y... 8 segundos - dijo mirando su reloj.

- ¿¡Por que no lo dijiste?! -

- Ustedes no preguntaron... -

- Aaah... - suspiraron.

Amu llegó justo a tiempo. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas para retomar el equilibrio y la respiración.

- ¡Ey, Hinamori! - Kukai corrió hacia ella y la saludó - Veo que mis entrenamientos no fueron suficientes -

- K-Kukai... O-Ohayo... - dijo recuperando aire en sus pulmones - ¿Y los demás? -

- El profesor de Tadase y Nagihiko ya llegó. Rima te está esperando en el salón. El profesor no tarda en llegar. Mejor date prisa - sonrió.

Con suerte, antes de que que profesor entrara, Amu logró llegar al aula. Saludó a Rima y las clases comenzaron.

Así como las clases transcurrieron, finalizaron. Amu, Rima, Tadase, Nagihiko caminaron juntos hasta la entrada. Allí estaban Kukai y Utau esperándolos.

- ¡Utau! - exclamó la pelirosa. Ella corrió hacia la rubia, dejando atrás a los demás - ¡Creí que estabas ocupada con tu último disco! -

- Me dieron el día libre. Ahora mismo ibamos a tener otra competencia ¿No es así, niño? - ella miró a Kukai.

- Y-Ya veo. Pero... -

- ¿Pero que? No me vengas con eso de cuidar mi figura. Necesito comer bien para retomar energías - dijo con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su cintura - Y otra cosa... -

- ¿Mmmm? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó al ver que había parado.

- Ikuto. Al parecer volvió a Japón hace unas horas. Lo estuve llamando y no contesta. Seguramente planea verte primero -

- ¿Eh? ¿Ikuto volvió? ¿¡E-En serio?! -

- Ya vamonos - Kukai la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar para irse con Utau - ¡Nos vemos, Hinamori -

- ¡Escuchame! ¡Esta vez te la dejaré pasar! ¡Pero no creas que dejaré que te acerques demasiado a Ikuto! - exclamó señalando a la pelirosa.

Rima, Tadase y Nagihiko lograron alcanzar a Amu y vieron como Kukai y Utau se alejaban.

- Amu - llamó su amiga - ¿Que pasó? -

- Ikuto... - suspiro sin poder creerlo e ignorando la pregunta de Rima. Tadase, apenas oyó el nombre del peliazul, miró a Amu y entendió esa mirada que ella tenía. Se deprimió al saber el significado de esta.

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casa. Amu caminó mientras sus charas hablaban entre ellas.

- _Ikuto... Ikuto regresó ¿Por que no me avisó?_ -

- Amu... - llamó una de sus charas - Amu... - todavía no contestó - ¡Amu! - exclamó.

Ella miró a sus charas regresando a la realidad.

- Oye, Amu. Andas demasiado distraída - habló Miki - ¿No será que...? -

- ¿Podria ser que estaba pensando en...? - continuó Ran.

- ¡Ikuto-san-des.. -

- ¡Silencio! - exclamó interrumpiendo a su chara Su - N-No es eso... La verdad me da igual que le pase a ese... -

Mientras Amu metía excusas un chico alto de pelo azul la observaba parado en la rama de un árbol. Él saltó sigilosamente y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

- Ya les dije que no me importa si... Waaaaaa - Amu se asustó al sentir que de repente alguien la abrazaba.

- Mmmmmm... - comenzó a oler su cuello - Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de verte... -

Amu reconoció la voz de aquella persona - ¿¡I-Ikuto?! - lo miró de reojo. Lo reconoció, pero no podrá creerlo.

- Si, Amu, soy yo ¿Me extrañaste, pequeña? - susurró rozando sus labios con su oreja.

- ¡S-Sueltame! - exclamo y se deshizo del abrazo con fuerza. Ella se quedo mirándolo un buen rato. No podía creerlo. Estaba feliz. Feliz de que Ikuto haya regresado.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó sonriendo.

- N-Nada... - ella se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado - ¿Y-Y que haces aquí? - intentó cambiar de tema.

- Así que te importo ¿Eh? - y ahí apareció una de esas sonrisas burlonas.

- Tsss... -

- Ven - él le extendió su mano. Amu dudo un segundo, pero no tardó en tomarla.

Ambos caminaron. Amu no sabía hacia donde se dirigían. Así que preguntó - ¿A donde vamos? -No pudo escuchar por los ruidos de una construcción. Estos pararon luego de unos segundos. Ikuto invitó a Amu a sentarse en una banca - Este lugar es... -

- Si. Ya empezaron... - interrumpió Ikuto al ver como destruían aquel parque de diversiones que formó parte de sus recuerdos - Oí que harán un teatro o un acuario -

- Seguramente... Seguramente construirán algo que hará de muchos niños una sonrisa. Aunque haya sido destruido, no quiere decir que los recuerdos que vivieron en el también lo hayan sido. Ademas, podemos crear nuevos en este lugar - sonrió Amu.

Ikuto miró sorprendido a Amu. Sonrió él también. Amu siempre sabía animarlo en esa clase de momentos. Con una de sus manos atrajo el rostro de la chica y besó por unos segundos su mejilla. Corrió parte de su cabello y besó otra vez un poco mas arriba, cerca de su oreja.

- ¡¿Q-Que h-ha-haces?! - volteó sonrojada.

- Te extrañé - sonrió y acarició su cabello. Amu volteó su vista hacia otra parte. Pero volvió a mirar a Ikuto cuando notó que se había parado de la banca - Nos vemos, Amu. Me alegra haberte visto una vez más -

- ¿Eh? ¿A donde vas? ¿Ya te irás otra vez? - preguntó preocupada. Al notarlo ella se sonrojó, se cruzó de brazos y volteó dándole la espalda - N-No es como si me importara -

Ikuto soltó una pequeña risa - No lo se. Pero te veré en la boda de Nikaidou y Sanjo -

Ella giró su cabeza y vio a Ikuto que se alejaba. Sonrío y se dirigió a su casa donde sus charas la regañaron por olvidarse de ellas antes de irse al viejo parque. Se recostó en su cama y al recordar todo lo sucedido se sonrojó a más no poder. Cerró sus ojos y pensó.

Normalmente, cuando uno cierra sus ojos para reflexionar, no ve nada. Solo oscuridad y nada más. Pero tu mente reproduce la realidad que imaginas o deseas ver. En el caso de Amu no ocurrió eso. Apenas los cerró vio nuevamente el camino de las estrellas como si estuviera allí. La sensación extraña llena de recuerdos le recorría el cuerpo. No hacia ni frío ni calor. Apenas notó que nuevamente se encontraba allí, abrió sus ojos y se sento de repente tal cual como la mañana. Miró su manos al sentir que sostenía algo con fuerza. Aquel objeto que apretaba era su candado, la humpty Lock. ¿Como llegó ahí? O más bien, ¿Cuando? Ran, Miki, Su y Dia, quienes jugaban a las cartas, la miraron confusa. Ignorando completamente el tema, Amu lo dejó en su mesita y se fue a dar un baño. Apenas salió de la habitación, sus charas no lo notaron, a excepsion de Dia, la Humpty Lock brillo como nunca antes...

* * *

_**¡Yeeeeeeeey! Ikuto y Amu se encontraron :DDD **_

_**En el próximo capitulo va a aparecer un personaje especial. Supongo que algunos ya tienen una idea de quien será. Pero los dejo con la duda unos días más xD**_

_**PD: Si no le dieron laic a una de mis dos paginas que administro de SC, les traigo una buena noticia. El 1 de mayo yo había iniciado como una "campaña" por Twitter para que salga una secuela de SC. ¡Y adivinen! ¡Las de Peach-Pit contestaron mi mensaje ayer, diciendo que lo más probable es que si, que tal vez saquen una continuación, pero del manga!**_

_**Espero haberles alegrado el día ewe Y si no me creen manden un mensaje privado que les paso el link y todo :v**_

_**Nos vemos ¡Dejen reviews!**_


	3. Nueva Joker La aparición de una enemiga

_**Bien, hoy verán la aparición una nueva enemiga. Pero no se preocupen xD No será una de esas rivales en el amor, si no más en las batallas, tal vez un poco relacionado con Ikuto. Ya se va a dar cuenta. Lo digo porque hay muchos fics así de Shugo Chara donde la rival se centra en el amor.**_

_**Ok, dejando la introducción de relleno, ¡Empecemos!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Nueva Joker ¡¿La aparición de una enemiga?!**_

Era un hermoso sábado con el sol brillante, donde las campanas sonaron, una feliz pareja de recién casados salía de la iglesia acompañados de bendiciones. Todos aplaudían, era una escena conmovedora y llena de felicidad.

- ¡Senseeeei! - una pequeña chara verde chocó con la mejilla del recién mencionado.

- ¡Su! ¡Espera! - exclamó su dueña, pero alguien le agarró del brazo antes de que se abalanzara y pasara alguna que otra humillación.

- ¡Oye! - exclamó la novia algo celosa.

- ¡Felicidades sensei, ten en cuenta que siempre te apoyaré y si necesitas ayuda con la limpieza o algo puedo hacerlo por ustedes-desu! - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y aferrándose a él.

- Mmmm... Me cae bien ¿Deberíamos adoptarla? Pero mantén tus limites, niña - dijo Sanjo. Ya que, como todos saben, las tareas domesticas no eran algo suyo.

Amu observaba con una gota dicha escena, pero notó que aquel brazo seguía aferrada a ella. Ella volteó y vio a... - ¿Ikuto? -

Se sorprendió, desde aquel encuentro no se habían visto ¿Cuantos días habían pasado? Desde el jueves que no lo hacían...

- Oye, agradéceme. Si no te hubiera detenido hubieras hecho un papelón -

- ¿P-Por que crees eso? - preguntó enojada y desviando la mirada.

- Porque te conozco pequeña -

- Tsss... -

- Al fin y al cabo Nikaidou y Sanjo aceptaron sus sentimientos -

Ambos miraron a la pareja que sonreían entre si.

- ¿Eh? S-Si, la verdad siempre pensé que hacían buena pareja. Pero... - ella miró a su chara verde que sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos - Creo que Su esta sufriendo por ello - otra gota apareció sobre su cabeza.

- La entiendo, es doloroso ver como esa persona que tanto amas está con otra. Pero con tal de verla feliz es suficiente. Creo que Su ya lo es viendo que Nikaido ya es feliz - dijo con una voz dulce.

- Eso creo... Un momento ¿A que te refieres con "La entiendo"? -

- Mmmmmm - él la abrazó más fuerte - Estás muy linda, Amu -

- ¿¡Que dices?! ¡Contesta mi pregunta! -

Ikuto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos contestó - Quien sabe... -

- Pfff, siempre dices eso - desvío su mirada.

Mientras tanto, otra escena ocurría entre otros jóvenes.

- ¿Piensas decírselo? Tienes que hacerlo antes de irte a estudiar danzas al exterior. Si no, ahí si será muy tarde - dijo una rubia de cabello ondulado a un chico de cabelll azul, casi violeta - Aún así ya lo es demasiado -

- No lo se, no creo que sea el momento -

- Jamás lo será. Siempre pondrás alguna excusa así. Tratas de huir. Pero ya es tarde. En primer lugar, nunca debiste haber mentido -

- Tienes razón. Pero, ¿Que pasa si...? -

- Mira, no me interesa - interrumpió Rima - Pero, si llegas a decir algo que la lastime, no te perdonaré - su mirada asesina prendió fuego al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Nagihiko sonrió nerviosamente. Ella se puso de puntitas y acarició su cabeza - Tranquilo, sabes como es Amu. Jamás te odiara por eso. Ella entiende a las personas - suspiró - Muy bien, ahora, ve -

- Lo haré. Aunque primero... -

- ¡Nagihiko!/¡Rima! - exclamaron sus charas.

- ¡Oye Ikuto! ¡Deja de...! -

- ¡Amu! - exclamó Rima interrumpiendo que venía corriendo junto con Nagihiko.

- ¡Chicos! - Tadase y Kukai también se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Amu confusa, ella ya se había zafado del agarre de Ikuto.

- Hay una presencia muy grande de huevos X - explicó Dia - ¡Hay que darnos prisa! -

- Pero la boda... -

- Eso no importa. Mi misión como rey y ustedes, como mi súbditos, es ayudar a los demás. No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo - habló Kiseki.

- Muy bien... ¡Vamos! -

- ¡Hai! -

Todos siguieron a sus charas que los guiaban hacia dicha presencia. Yaya y Kairi estaban preparando una sorpresa para los novios. Hikaru y Rikka, junto con Ami, se encargaban de los pétalos. Utau acompañaba a su manager, Yukari. E Ikuto decidió quedarse allí. Por lo tanto los únicos que fueron eran Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai y sus charas a ver de que se trataba. Apenas llegaron un parque, no muy lejos de allí, una gran cantidad de huevos X revoloteando por el ambiente formaban un remolino de energía maligna. Los ex-guardianes miraron a sus charas y con una simple mirada se entendieron.

- ¡Mi propio corazón! ¡Abrir! - dijeron a coro.

- ¡Transformación de personalidad; Sky Jack!

- ¡Transformación de personalidad; Beat Jump! -

- ¡Transformación de personalidad; Clown Drop! -

- ¡Transformación de personalidad; Platinum Royal! -

- ¡Transformación de personalidad; Amulet Heart! -

Una vez transformados, comenzaron a atacar. Kukai y Nagihiko se encargaron de acorralar a los Huevos X. Rima lanzo su ataque Tightrope Dancer y con esas sogas logró capturar a varios de ellos. Por su parte, Tadase, los detenía los ataques con su Holy Crown y los detenía al mismo tiempo. Amu evitaba los ataques que principalmente se dirigían a ella. Como si el objetivo de todos ellos fuera atacarla. Pegó un salto hacia el cielo y recibió un grito de Rima.

- ¡Amu! ¡Ahora! -

Rima y Tadase deshicieron su ataque y los Huevos X fueron expulsados hacia arriba como una catapulta. Amu aprovechó.

- ¡Negative Heart! ¡Lock On! ¡Open Hea...! -

Antes de que continuara, una luz atravesó su cuerpo. No sintió dolor ni nada, por suerte. Su candado brillaba más que lo usual. Su transformación se deshizo y cayó. Todos exclamaron su nombre. Antes de que impactara contra el suelo, Tadase lanzo uno de sus ataques que hizo que cayera sobre una sustancia gelatinosa.

- ¡Amu-chan! ¿Estas bien? -

Ella no contestó. Toco su panza, junto donde sintió que la habían atravesado. Todos miraron hacia el cielo y esa misma luz, que había penetrado en el cuerpo de Amu, purificaba los cientos de huevos que habitaban el sitio.

- Oye, Hinamori ¿Que ocurrió? - preguntó Kukai.

- N-No lo se... - dijo aún sorprendida.

- ¡Eeeeeeey, ustedes! - a lo lejos venía corriendo Yaya con los demás ¿Que hacen aquí? ¡La fiesta ya empezó! -

- Es cierto, la fiesta... - dijo Nagihiklo.

- ¿No querrás decir "eso"? - Rima lo miró de mala forma.

- ¡Dense prisa! ¡Yaya no quiere perdérsela por culpa de ustedes! - exclamó caprichosa.

Todos deshicieron su transformación y se fueron junto con la peli-naranja. Si bien el tema se olvidó inmediatamente, Amu estaba confundida. ¿Que había ocurrido allí arriba? ¿Alguien más lo había visto? Tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, Amu y los demás la pasaron genial. El sabado y la fiesta pasó volando. Pero al día siguiente muchas cosas ocurrirían en la vida de la pelirosa...

* * *

Y así llegó el domingo...

- ¡Moouuu! ¡Amu-chii! - exclamó Yaya al verla entrar - ¡Llegas tarde! -

- B-Buenos días, Ex-Joker... - saludó Kairi, nervioso.

- ¡Amu-sempai! - exclamó Rikka.

- Buenos días - saludó Hikaru pero no tardó en cambiar esa dulzura en frialdad - Si alguien se compromete a dicho encuentro, entre otras cosas, debe llevar a buen horario. Nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer - dijo Hikaru.

- Ustedes son los que decidieron poner la reunión en un día como este... - lo que le faltaba, ser regañada por un niño de tercer grado. Todos estaban reunidos en el Royal Garden - Espera... - Amu abrió más sus ojos para comprobar si lo que veía era cierto. Un chara, de pelo castaño y ojos celeste con ropa de niño de kinder volaba al lado del rubio - Oye, Hikaru. ¿Acaso ese es tu chara? -

- Hiiii. Soy Kodomo, mucho gusto - sonrió.

- ¿P-Pero como? ¿Y cuando?... -

- Hace 3 días, 20 horas, 12 minutos y... -

- Y-Ya entendí... - dijo con una gota sobre su cabeza - Aaah - suspiró.

- Así que tu eres la famosa Ex-Joker... Hinamori Amu - dijo una chica sentada en la silla central de la mesa y captando la atención de la pelirosa. Ella tenía pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos caramelo y su estatura y físico no era muy diferente al de Amu. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de primaria y la capa, pero por lo visto, no se preocupaba mucho por su forma de vestir ya que tenía una apariencia algo rebelde. Pero, a diferencia de Amu, desarreglada.

- H-Hai... M-Mucho gusto - dijo nerviosa y mostrando simpatía.

- ¿Eh? Su actitud es completamente opuesta a lo que dicen -

- ¡Bueno Amu-chii siempre fue mal juzgada! ¡Amu-chii ella es Mizu-tan! ¡Mizu-tan ella es Amu-chii - exclamó Yaya.

- No es necesario que me lo repitas. Lo oí perfectamente de sus labios -

- _¿Q-Que es esa actitud?_ - pensó Amu. De todos modos estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas.

- Supongo que ella tampoco es honesta consigo misma... - susurró Miki.

- Así que esas son tus charas ¿No? - habló la chica.

- ¿Ah? Si... Ellas son Ran, Miki, Su y Dia -

- ¡Hola! - exclamaron todas.

- Tu también tienes ¿No? - preguntó Amu.

De atrás de Mizu, salieron 3 charas, cada una de apariencia diferente.

- Ellas son Kyo, Mirai y Shuu - dijo Mizu.

- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Ojalá seamos buenas amigas! ¡¿No quieren jugar?! - exclamó Kyo, su apariencia y personalidad era como la de cualquier niña mimada. No muy diferente a Pepe.

- Hola, espero poder llevarme bien con todas ustedes - dijo Shuu, aparentaba como una pequeña pirata. Pero parecía amable y "normal" en cuanto a su actitud.

- Mis respetos, lamento la actitud de nuestra ama, ella no es realmente así - ella era Mirai. Tenía la apariencia y actitud de un adulto serio. Esta hizo una reverencia de disculpas. Tanto Amu y sus charas no entendía que quería decir con ello, pero solo asintieron como si lo hubieran hecho (N/A: imaginen chibi (?) xD

- Solo tenías que saludar no decir idioteces - dijo Mizu de piernas y brazos cruzados, recostada sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Todas son totalmente opuestas... - dijeron Amu y sus charas.

- Supongo que los problemas de personalidad son algo normal en las Jokers - bromeó Ran. Pero solo recibió una de "esas miradas" de su dueña.

- No perdamos el tiempo. Sanjo, ¿Para que estamos reunidos aquí? - preguntó Mizu. Al parecer no estaba muy interesada en ello, pero no quería perder ni un segundo más, así podía irse a su casa.

- Bueno, revisé los antecedentes de los guardianes y Hinamori-san fue la primera guardiana Joker en varios años. Por lo tanto, necesitamos de su ayuda para entrenarla, Kotomi-san - dijo Kairi. Kotomi era el apellido de Mizu.

- ¿Entrenar? No necesito eso, mucho menos seguir las reglas de esta chica. Yo no soy un perro y puedo manejarme yo misma - dijo esta.

- Eso es cierto pero... -

- No necesito sermones tuyos - le interrumpió a Amu - Yo hago las cosas a mi manera, se bien la tarea del Joker. Solo tengo que purificar Huevos "X" y ya -

- Pero Mizu-tan... -

- Déjala, es una testadura. No podemos tratar con alguien así - dijo el rubio.

- Tsk... Mocoso - susurró la castaña.

- Que tercos... - susurraron todos.

- Se bien manejar mis poderes. Y no necesito depender de un candado para eso. Dime Ex-Joker - ella se acercó a Amu, ambas estaban a la misma altura en forma desafiante - ¿Que serías tu sin tu preciado candado? - Mizu lo agarró y comenzó a analizarlo.

- ¡Amu-sempai es poderosa con o sin el candado! - exclamó Rikka.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puedes transformarte sin él? ¿Puedes enfrentarte a situaciones de peligro sin él? -

- No. Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no parezca nada sin la Humpty Lock. Pero estoy segura que por algo será que lo tengo yo - se defendió Amu.

- Ajá... ¡Sanjo! ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijo Tsukasa sobre el candado? Acerca del poseedor de la Humpty Lock. Tu eres la enciclopedia del colegio, supongo que lo sabes.. -

- ¿Eh? Oh claro... - él comenzó a hojear algunas páginas - Acá dice que el candado solo se le será entregado a la persona que tenga 3 shugo charas... -

- Pero tu tienes 4 ¿No? ¿Acaso tu eres digna de poseer tal objeto? - Sonrió la castaña. Amu no sabía que responder. Esa chica no le causaba buena pinta, al parecer a nadie del grupo le agradaba, pero si sabía lidiar en ese tipo de situaciones - Tsss... Cancelar mis planes para esta tonta reunión. Vayámonos chicas - ella fue caminando hacía la salida, sus charas la siguieron.

- ¡Oye espera! - exclamó Amu.

- ¡Mizu-tan! ¡Pero la reunión no terminó! - gritó Yaya.

Pero Mizu solo ignoró los gritos de ellas y los demás guardianes, saliendo del Jardín Real.

- ¿Que le pasa? Que chica tan desagradable - dijo Miki enojada.

- Bien, creo que es todo por hoy - dijo Kairi - Lamento lo ocurrido, Ex-joker... -

- Hmmm... No, esta bien - sonrió Amu.

Tanto Mizu como Amu se fueron a sus casas y los demás guardianes continuaron con su reunión a pesar de ser domingo. Aún así, cada palabra de la chica nueva rondaba en la mente de Hinamori. ¿Era ella realmente la dueña de la Humty Lock? ¿Será por ello que han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas con él? Mientras más pensaba, más confusa estaba...

* * *

_**Lkaldslakdlsalsksldkaasdaslkdsa ¿Que opinan de Mizu? ¿Será como Amu u oculta algún secreto? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capitulo va a ver algo que quizas les guste más x33**_

_**¡Nos vemos! ¡Si tienen alguna critica o algo así dejen reviews!**_


	4. Distracciones en la guerra y en el amor

_**Bieeeeen, este capitulo es algo largo xD Pero tiene de todo: Peleas, un secreto que pronto Amu descubrirá, Amuto, Tadamu (Fans: Buuuuuu. Hay que ser más realistas xD Amu todavía no puede olvidar sus sentimientos por él) Y bueno ¿Que más decir? Gracias por sus reviews y disfruten el capitulo 3 de esta historia x333.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Distracciones en la guerra y en el amor_**

Amu estaba pensativa, las palabras de Mizu habían quedado en su mente todo el tiempo ¿Realmente estaba triste de no ser la poseedora del candado y dejar de ser esa heroína que todos admiraban? No, en el fondo, aunque ella no lo supiera, temía de que la única unión que había entre ella e Ikuto, sea falsa...

- Amu... - dijo una rubia de pelo ondulando - Amu... - volvió a insistir - ¡Amu! - ella sacudió el hombro de la pelirosa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? - ella volvió a la realidad y miró a su amiga. Rima apuntaba hacía en frente. Había recordado que aún seguía en clases.

- ¿Y bien Hinamori? ¿Puede continuar la lectura? -

- Ah si... Etto... -

- ¿Podría poner más atención a la clase? - preguntó molesto.

- Si, lo siento... -

Durante la hora de clases, le fue difícil a Amu sobrevivir. Pero luego de que las clases finalizaran y todos regresaron a sus casa...

- ¡Amu! - gritó Rima mientras intentaba alcanzar a Amu.

- ¿Rima? ¿Tus padres no se enojaran si llegas tarde? -

- ¿Que te pasa? Haz estado extraña el día de hoy - dijo ignorando la pregunta de la pelirosa.

- Bueno es que... -

- ¡Amu-chan! - interrumpieron sus charas.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó

- ¡Un huevo "X"! - respondieron.

- ¿Eh? Rima... - ambas intercambiaron miradas.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos! - dijo la rubia.

Ambas siguieron a sus charas que perseguían la presencia de dicho huevo.

- Me quiere... No me quiere... Me quiere... ¡No me quieree! - gritaba una Personalidad X que tiraba de los petalos de una flor.

- ¡Rima transformemonos! -

- ¿Eh? - aquel huevo notó sus presencias - ¡Inutiiiiiiiiiiil! - esté lanzó un ataque a ambas chicas, haciendo que tropezaran y cayeran bruscamente al piso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mi Humpty Lock! - exclamó Amu al ver que este había escapado de su cuello y estaba a unos metros suyo.

- Kusu Kusu - Rima llamó a su chara.

- ¡Hai! -

- Mi propio corazón. ¡Abrir! Transformación de personalidad: Clown Drop -

- Rima... Ella puede transformarse sin... -

- ¡Amu! ¡El candado! - interrumpió Ran. Ella intentó correr hacía él, pero nuevamente, había sido detenida por un ataque.

- ¡Tightrope Dancer! - Rima había lanzado su ataque y con aquellas cuerdas logró atar al huevo negro- ¡Amu! ¡Ve por él! -

- ¡Claro! - nuevamente logró pararse y lo agarró pero...

- ¡Aaah! - el ataque de Rima se deshizo y cayó otra vez al suelo.

- ¡Rima! - exclamó Amu - ¡Ran! ¡Mi propio corazón! ¡A-! -

- ¡Glitter heart! - unas luces brillantes rodearon al huevo, que apenas se deshicieron, lo habían purificado y salió volando del lugar para regresar a su dueño - Que sencillo ¿No? -

- ¿Kotomi-san? - Amu se sorprendió al ver a Mizu. No pudo ver su transformación, ya que ella la deshizo antes de que la luz desapareciera.

- ¿Por que tardan tanto en purificar un simple huevo? ¿Ni siquiera puedes hacer eso con tu candado? -

- Amu, ¿Quien es esta chica? - preguntó Rima.

- Ella es... -

- Eso no te importa - interrumpió - Y si me disculpas, ya terminé mi misión. No tengo que porque seguir perdiendo mi tiempo aquí si no esta el embrión -

- ¿Que es esa actitud? No me agrada para nada... - dijo Rima hirviendo de ira.

- ¡Oyeee, Mizu-tan! - aquel grito era de Yaya, junto a Hikaru, Rikka y Kairi, corrían hacia ella.

- Que lentos son - dijo la chica volteando.

- Mooou. ¡Yo quería pelear! - se quejó.

- ¿Pelear? ¿Tu y tus inútiles patitos que no sirven para nada? -

- ¿Y el trabajo en equipo? Somos guardianes. Nosotros siempre... -

- ¡Ja! ¡Por favor! Tu eres una llorona - Mizu apuntó a Yaya - Tu eres muy torpe - ahora a Rikka - Tu ni siquiera te transformas - luego a Hikaru - y tu... - ella quedó pensativa al señalar a Kairi - Bueno, tu por lo menos piensas y sirves de algo -

- ¡Oye! - exclamo Amu - Dices esas cosas como si... -

- Ya cállate ¿Quieres? - ella volteó para ver a la pelirosa y sus amigos - No se trata de trabajo en equipo ni esas estupideces. El único objetivo es purificar huevos X y encontrar el Embrion ¿No? Solo no quieres que te robe el puesto de protagonista ¿Verdad? - nuevamente, como el primer encuentro, ambas estaban frente a frente como si hubiese alguna clase de competencia entre sus miradas.

- Acá todos son protagonistas de sus propias historias. No tiene nada que ver con... -

-Jajaja - volvió a interrumpir la morena - Es cierto, cada uno es protagonista de su propia historia. Asi que no te metas en mi vida. No trates de parecer la narradora ni muchos menos decirme que hacer y que esta bien o mal. ¿Entiendes niña? -

- ¡Bien! ¡Ya me canse! - Rima no toleraba ver como Mizu seguía humillando a su mejor amiga. Pero antes de que atacara con todo su ser, Nagihiko puso su brazo adelante de ella para impedir una incensaria pelea. Él y Tadase habían llegado justo a tiempo.

- Ella tiene razón - dijo el chico. Rima lo miró sorprendida y buscando una respuesta - Cada uno es libre de elegir el camino que desea. Nadie puede decirle a uno que esta bien o que esta mal, las personas tienen diferentes maneras de pensar y de ver las cosas. No puedes obligarlas a verlas igual que tu -

- Pero si no hay nadie que ponga límites este mundo estaría más que perdido. Personas como Amu equilibrian a los demás. No es hacer que la gente piense igual que tu, si no mostrarle otra perspectiva de la realidad - dijo la rubia.

- Exacto, así como el rey tiene su forma de dominar sus tierras, no quiere decir que tenga razón en todo. El pueblo tiene derecho a dar su opinión para la comodidad de la mayoría. La gente tiene libertades, pero si alguien no pone un orden todo se desconstrolaría - habló Tadase.

- Tssss... No me importa, no quiero perder ni un segundo más con ustedes. Dejaremos esto para nuestro próximo encuentro, Hinamori Amu... - luego de esto, ella se retiró. Tanto los ex-guardianes, como los nuevos, quedaron solos en el parque.

- Ne, ne, Amu-chii... - llamó la mayor de los guardianes preocupada - ¿Estas bien? -

- ¿Eh? S-Si - forzó una sonrisa.

- Que raro - cambió de tema Nagihiko - Estos últimos días aparecen Huevos X en gran cantidad -

- ¿Acaso será algún plan de Easter? - preguntó Kiseki - ¡No podemos dejar que se apoderen del Embrión! -

- Ya date por vencido - dijo Ran con una gota sobre su cabeza.

- Kusukusukusukusukusukusu - rió la chara de Rima.

- Eso es imposible - interrumpió Hikaru - El director no tiene ningún interés en ello. Además le prohibí que siguiera con esos métodos de manipulación -

- Quien sabe, el Embrión puede conceder cualquier deseo - explicó la rubia.

- Eso no importa. Sea o no sea Easter, nuestra misión sigue siendo purificar los huevos de los corazones de todos - exclamó Rikka.

- ¡Exacto! Y no vamos a dejar que ninguno de estos se echen a perder ¿Cierto? Aunque ya no seamos guardianes no nos daremos por vencidos - dijo Amu.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaai! - gritaron todos.

- Bien dicho, Amu-chan - sonrió Tadase y tomó la mano de la chica.

Una de las típicas y acarameladas escenas entre ellos dos se apoderó del ambiente donde ambos intercambiaban sonrisas entre sí.

- Oye, oye, Nagihiko - le susurró Rima al chico - Mejor que los dejemos solos ¿No? -

Él asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y desaparecieron.

- ¡Bien Amu-chii/sempai! ¡Nos vemos! - exclamaron Rikka y Yaya dando palmadas sobre la espalda de Hinamori. Ambas tomaron al actual Rey y Jack y salieron corriendo de allí.

- ¡E-E-Esperen! - intento detenerlos, pero ya todos había desaparecido de la nada.

- Amu-chan - Tadase entrelazó su mano con la de ella - ¿Tienes un momento? Hay algo importante que debo decirte - sonrió.

- Uhm, S-Si... -

Juntos caminaron, comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales. Llegaron a una plaza y se sentaron.

- Jajajajajajajaj. Y luego Yaya... -

- Amu-chan - la interrumpió - Hay algo importante que he estado queriendo preguntarte - Amu no dijo nada, lo miró esperando a que continuara - Acerca de ti... y de Ikuto-nii-san -

- ¿Ikuto? - preguntó extrañada pero sonrojándose levemente.

- ¿Tu lo amas? - preguntó serio pero triste al pronunciar aquella pregunta.

- ¡¿A-Amarlo!? ¡C-Claro que no! - ella recordó que le había hecho la misma pregunta luego de la batalla final de Easter - ¿Por que me lo preguntas otra vez? -

No muy convencido, sonrió y le respondió con otra pregunta - Entonces, ¿Que piensas de él? -

Amu seguía confundida por las preguntas que Tadase le hacía. Pero respondió - Tss, es molesto, un maldito pervertido, un idiota, no tiene limites... - ella comenzó a hablar desde su punto de vista "tsundere" pero fue recordando todos aquellos buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos - Aunque también de vez en cuando es amable, me protege y en ciertas situaciones es maduro... - esto último lo había dicho con una sonrisa nostálgica y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas más fuerte. Tadase notó que significaba esa sonrisa - ¿Por? -

- No, por nada - esta vez trató de que su sonrisa pareciera sincera, pero no hubo caso.

Estaba claro, le estaban arrebatando el primer lugar a Tadase. Había cometido un error, desde la primera declaración, si él no la hubiese rechazado, quizás Ikuto y Amu no se hubieran conocido. Aparte, recordó su último encuentro, donde Ikuto los había citado a los dos en el parque de diversiones. Antes de irse, hubo un intercambio de miradas entre ambos que le hizo saber a Tadase que, aunque él se fuera, no iba a perder la guerra. Fue allí cuando decidió besarla para quedar de igual e igual.

- Hablando de eso, oí que Ikuto se iría nuevamente de Japón esta semana. Durante estos días preparará los papeles y todo lo necesario para regresar a su banda - continuó.

Esto hizo que Amu abriese sus ojos. Sabía que Ikuto se iría pero, ¿Esta semana? Tadase creyó que sin él, podría enamorarla sin que nadie interviniera. Pero el que él se vaya solo aumenta el deseo de Amu de querer volver a verlo y darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

- ¿Se irá? ¿Tan pronto? - preguntó preocupada.

- Si, ya que la boda de Nikaidou fue hace unos días... -

- Ya veo... -

Tadase atrajo con una de sus manos el rostro de Amu y besó delicadamente su frente - Te amo, Amu-chan... - sonrió sonrojado - Eso es todo. Nos vemos mañana... -

- N-Nos v-vemos, Tadase-kun... -

El rubio se paró y se fue, su chara salió detrás suyo y apenas lo vio, recordó que las suyas también los acompañaba. Volteó y lentamente y vio a Ran, Miki, Su y Dia sobre el apoya brazos de la banca. Ellas estaban sonrojadas.

- O-Oigan eso no... -

- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - exclamaron las cuatro.

- ¡Urusaaaaai! - se podría decir que, aunque fue más corto, el gritó se oyó más fuerte, resonando en toda la ciudad.

Las cinco regresaron juntas a la casa de Amu. Ya era bastante tarde y seguramente su madre la regañaría por eso. Tuvo suerte de que ello no haya ocurrido. Subió a su habitación, dejó sus cosas yendo directamente al baño. Estuvo un largo tiempo pensando en lo que pasó con Tadase y su conversación acerca de Ikuto ¿Que es lo que realmente pensaba sobre él?

Si bien era bastante molesto, pensó en su lado dulce, protector, cariñoso y amable. Tadase también cumplía esas últimas características. Entonces ¿Por que...?

- ¡Amu! - el llamado de su madre junto a unos golpes en su puerta la hicieron volver - ¿Estas bien? -

- ¿Eh? S-Si... -

- Ok, sal rápido que ya está la cena -

La pelirosa escuchó los pasos de su madre alejándose. Se vistió y, una vez que salió del baño, fue al comedor donde la cena ya estaba servida. Apenas terminó de comer, subió a su habitación.

Ran apagó la luz y seguido de esto ella y las demás entraron a sus huevos mientras se despedían de su dueña. Amu se metió entra las sabanas e intentó cerrar los ojos. Pero no pudo. Para empeorar recordó su situación con Mizu. Lo que faltaba. Miró su candado unos segundos pensando en lo que había dicho. Ella era la poseedora de dicho objeto ¿No? ¿Si no porque ella podía manipular su poder? Además era su única unión con Ikuto. Ikuto... Otra vez...

Luego de varios segundos de tener la vista clavada en la Humpty Lock, este comenzó a brillar e iluminó por un instante toda la habitación como si fuese de día. Fue allí cuando escuchó unos golpes que provenían del ventanal de su balcón y el candado regresó a la normalidad.

- Amu ¿Estas despierta? - escuchó la voz ÉL. Si. El mismo peliazul...

- ¿Ikuto? - ella se destapó, caminó y corrió la cortina dejando ver al chico que se encontraba detrás del vidrio - ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora? - quitó el seguro y dejó que pasara.

- Quería verte - revolvió su cabello - Quería verte al menos una vez más ya que... -

- Te volverás a ir - interrumpió - ¿No? -

- Si - dijo sorprendido por haber adivinado tan rápido, pero su rostro no lo demostró.

- Ya veo... - por alguna razón, esperaba que lo que Tadase le había dicho no fuese cierto. Pero ya lo había confirmado.

- No te preocupes. Te prometo que volveré sin importar lo que pase - Ikuto se puso a la altura de Amu y la abrazó.

- N-No es como si me preocupara, idiota... - dijo sonrojada por la acción del chico. Pero le correspondió.

- Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Y por que no me sueltas? - se burló.

- Tsss - ella deshizo el abrazo, lo empujó y le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados - No entiendo para que volviste ¿Solo por la boda? - dijo volteando su cabeza para verlo.

Él soltó una risa como si dijera "Así que si lo estas". Amu hizo una mueca de enojo - En parte si, pero regresé para terminar de firmar unos papeles. He encontrado varias pistas sobre mi padre. Él era alumno del director de mi orquesta y algunas personas quien tuvieron una relación con él me hablaron sobre que también era parte de una banda -

- Así que todavía no lo encuentras. Espero que tu y Yo... Un momento ¿Y Yoru? -

La expresión de Ikuto cambió - Él regresó a su huevo - dijo cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Se fue? - preguntó sorprendida por la noticia.

- No, Amu. Los Shugo Chara nunca desaparecen. Aún si ya no puedes verlos ni sentirlos, siempre estarán contigo. Yo ya encontré mi deseo, mi libertad. Por eso, tus charas pueden regresar a sus huevos de un día para el otro. Pero, no debes deprimirte por ello. Por el contrario, deberías estar feliz de haber encontrado tu verdadero camino -

- Ikuto... - Amu quedó conmovida por sus palabras - Eso fue muy dulce - sonrió.

- ¿Tu crees? - sonrió burlándose - ¿O será que al fin abres tus ojos? -

- Tsss, retiro lo dicho... - sus ojos trataron de desviar la mirada penetrante de Ikuto - ¿Y cuando te irás? - cambió de tema.

- No lo se. Depende del tiempo en que tarden en hacer el papeleo. Quizás el viernes o el sábado -

- Pero el sábado comienzan los festivales y dudo que hayan muchos vuelos disponibles -

- En ese caso será el lunes como a más tardar -

- _Aún así es muy pronto..._ - pensó, pero Ikuto podía leer su pensamiento con solo ver su cara.

En cierto, modo ver a su niña así, lo hacía sentir culpable. Alejarse de ella la dañaba aunque no lo quisiera aceptar. Pero la ayudaría a darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos para no tomar una decisión equivocada. Se fue para buscar a su padre, pero también para darle tiempo a Amu.

- Ya - Ikuto caminó hacía ella y la cargó.

- O-Oye - la recostó sobre su cama y él, al lado de ella, la abrazó.

- No me gusta verte así, Amu... -

- ¡Ya te dije que no...! - Amu no pudo continuar al sentir los labios de Ikuto posándose sobre su frente. Se sonrojó y bajó su mirada. Cuando dejo de hacerlo, ella la alzó para verlo a la cara, pero al parecer, el chico estaba enfadado - ¿Q-Que pasa? - preguntó con algo de miedo.

Ikuto posó su nariz en la frente de Amu y luego agarró sus manos para hacer lo mismo con estas - Ese olor... -

- ¿Eh? -

- Ese niño se esta pasando de listo... ¿Acaso te besó en alguna otra parte? -

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó sonrojada.

- No sabes mentir, Amu -

- ¡No miento! -

Ikuto miró fijamente los ojos de Amu, descubriendo que ella decía la verdad. Pero aún seguía penetrándola con su mirada. Aunque los ojos de ambos jóvenes estaban entre-cerrados podían ver todo a través de ellos.

La llave y el candado comenzaron a brillar. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, estaba perdidos en el otro. Lentamente, Ikuto fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, pero antes de tocarlos, susurró unas palabras, apenas rozando sus labios.

- Que quede claro que tu solo eres mía... - un par de segundos más pasaron sin dejar de verse. Ikuto se alejó, besó otra vez la frente de Amu para simular que no se dirigía a sus labios. Se paró y caminó hasta el ventanal para irse - Buenas noches -

- Uhm, buenas noches, Ikuto... -

Él salió de la habitación, estaba feliz de que Ikuto la haya visitado, pero confundida por lo sucedido. Aún así ahora podía dormir en paz.

_..._

_Aunque la distancia entre ellos era notable, la luz pura de la llave y el candado seguía brillando y uniéndolos al igual que sus corazones... (e.e)_

* * *

_**Ajusjausjuasjuasjuajsuajsuajsau algo cursi la frase final xD y un poco largo, pero bueh. A decir verdad iba a dividir este capitulo en dos, pero no quería ser tan forra y cortar la parte del Amuto xD **_

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!**_


	5. ¿En quien puedo creer?

_**Holiiii, perdón por la demora, es que me fui de viaje unos días y no tenía internet - **__**  
**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten. A partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner duras para Amu :OO (?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: ¿En quien puedo creer?**_

Era martes por la tarde. Amu estaba feliz y demasiado. Ella tendría un encuentro muy especial...

- Se te ve muy emocionada, Amu-chan - dijo Miki con con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

- No me extraña, a pasado tiempo-desu.

- ¡Yey! ¡Me pregunto si Temari también vendrá! - exclamó Ran.

Amu se encontraba sentada en una banca acompañada por sus charas. La emoción desbordaba en ella. Por fin, por fin podría volver a ver a su amiga otra vez.

Mientras tanto, una "chica" de cabellos azules, casi violetas, observaba detrás de un árbol. Era, claramente, Nagihiko. Estaba nervioso y demasiado. ¿Como había llegado a esto?

_**Flash Back...**_

Él y su madre se encontraba en la sala de ensayos. Ambos sentados sobre sus rodillas, hablando seriamente.

- Nagihiko - habló ella - Sabes que, una vez que termines la primavera y los festivales, iniciaremos nuestro viaje. Pero esa no es razón para que dejes de practicar tus danzas. Siguen siendo parte de nuestra tradición como familia.

- Lo se, madre.

- Por eso, tienes que mejorar tus movimientos. Tu primera presentación es este sabado y aunque sepas lo pasos tienes que lucir más fina.

- Lo siento, trataré de mejorar. Si me dejas practicar ahora, yo...

- Esa chica - interrumpió cambiando de tema - Hinamori Amu. Todavía no sabe que tu y Nadeshiko son la misma persona ¿Verdad? - con un simple movimiento de cabeza, y algo apenado, respondió - ¿Y que esperas? No puedes ocultarlo para siempre. Algún día tendrás que decírselo. Y mientras mas dejes que pase el tiempo, mas difícil será decírselo. Tienes que hacerlo por lo menos antes de nuestra partida. Si no, terminará enterándose de la peor forma.

- Traté de hablar con ella en la boda, pero no fue posible. Una serie de acontecimientos se presentó y no hubo tiempo.

- Entonces mañana a la tarde la tendrás libre y será el momento perfecto. No hay marcha atrás, Nagihiko.

- Esta bien, eso haré... - él se dirigió a su habitación. Agarró su celular y le envió un mensaje a la pelirosa citándola para el día siguiente. Obviamente, la reacción de su amiga fue más que predecible y sin duda aceptó.

_**Fin del Flash Back...**_

- ¡Tu puedes hombre! ¡Verás que todo saldrá cool! - exclamó Rhythm.

- No hay nada que temer, Nahigiko. Conoces a Amu-san más que nadie, seguro entenderá - habló su otra chara, Temari.

Nagihiko apretó su puño, tragó saliva y se puso firme.

- Rhythm, quédate aquí.

- ¡Ok! - extendió su dedo pulgar y guiñando el ojo.

Salió de su escondite junto a Temari y se dirigió hacia la pelirosa - Buenos días, Amu-chan - saludó con su voz femenina - Cuanto tiempo ¿No?.

- Na... ¡Nadeshikooooo! - Amu se levantó y se lanzó atrapandola en un abrazo - ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Por que Nagihiko nunca me avisa de tus visitas?.

- Lo siento... Le dije que quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Amu sonrió, Nadeshiko también.

- ¡Temari! ¡Han pasado meses! - exclamó Ran.

- Si, las extrañé mucho, chicas... - sonrió e hizo una reverencia. Temari miro a Dia, ambas se entendieron.

- Bien, chicas. Será mejor que dejemos a Amu y a Nadeshiko hablar a solas ¿Cierto, Temari? - dijo la chara de dos coletas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa. Las 5 se fueron dejando a ambas amigas para poder platicar tranquilas.

- Nee~ Nadeshiko - habló Amu - Esta semana comenzaran los festivales ¿Vas a bailar? ¿Volviste para dar otras de tus presentaciones?.

- Si, pero además, quería hablar de algo importante...

- Yo también. A decir verdad cuando supe que vendrías me emocioné bastante. Sabía que por fin podría volver a hablar contigo y ayudarme...

- ¿Eh? - Nagihiko prefirió escuchar los problemas de Amu antes de confesarle todo, era lo menos que podía hacer en esa situación - Dime, Amu-chan - forzó una sonrisa.

- Hace menos de una semana, conocí a una chica que ahora ocupa el puesto de Joker y... Aaah - suspiró - A decir verdad, ya tuve experiencia con chicas así. Como Rima, Lulu y Utau, que al final resultaron ser mis amigas. Entiendo que sea su forma de ser pero he estado pensando en muchas cosas que me dijo.

- ¿Como que?.

- Sobre la Humpty Lock y yo. Sin ella yo no podría transformarme. Y ahora que recuerdo, cuando me uní a los guardianes, dijeron que solo la chica que posea 3 guardianes charas podría poseerla. Pero, yo tengo 4... - ella se quedó mirando a sus charas quienes jugaban detrás de unos arbustos.

- Amu-chan, lo de Tsukasa no tiene nada que ver con que hayas sido elegida. Nosotros sabíamos que eras especial. Eso nadie lo cambiara. Muchos menos esa chica.

Amu se sintió mejor el oír aquellas palabras de su amiga. Pero había otros dos temas que la preocupaban.

- También... Cierta persona me dijo hace unos días que de un día para el otro, los Shugo Charas desaparecen. ¿Alguna vez no sentiste ese miedo de perder a Temari?.

Nadeshiko ya había vivido esa experiencia antes. Cuando su chara regresó a su huevo.

- Si, lo hice. Incluso durante mi viaje ella se habia ido por un tiempo. Pero al ver que todavía no estaba lista, regresó.

- ¿Y porque se fue?.

- Eso depende del camino que elijan. Así como los Shugo Charas pueden nacer por distintas razones, pueden irse por otras - él miró a Amu que no parecía entender mucho - Hay dos tipos de Shugo Chara; los que nacen por la necesidad del dueño, quienes quieren encontrar su verdadero ser, como vos y Tadase. Y los que ya se sienten seguros de si mismos pero buscan más dentro suyo, como en el caso de Yaya y Kukai. Los charas pueden desaparecer también por distintas razones. Todo depende del dueño mismo.

- Ya veo. Muchas gracias - los ojos de Amu brillaban de felicidad al igual que su sonrisa.

- ¿Algo más que que te haya sucedido que te esté preocupando? - "Rayos" se dijo Nagihiko. Ya se había metido mucho en su papel y debía decirle si o si su secreto antes de que sea muy tarde.

- B-Bueno... E-Es que... - los nervios y el color rojo se apoderó de la chica - L-La primera vez que había conocido a tu hermano, él me había ayudado con mis sentimientos y aún sigo algo confusa...

- ¿Ocurre algo con Tadase? ¿No se te confesó? - él creyó que todo esto iba apuntando hacía el rubio.

- No exactamente.. Es una persona siempre me hace bromas, incluso al punto de que me dan ganas de golpearlo. Pero aún así siempre me protege y me contiene en mis peores momentos. Él ya se me había confesado una vez, pero nunca lo tomé en serio. Ahora que sé que se irá, siento que lo estoy perdiendo y yo... No se, no quiero que se vaya. No entiendo que me pasa. Me siento extraña cada vez que estoy con él, como cuando...

- Es Ikuto, ¿Cierto? - adivinó. Ella se sonrojó y asintió - Algo que noté es que al parecer a ti solo te gusta la apariencia y personalidad exterior de Tadase antes de haberlo conocido ¿No? - ella no sabía que responder. Creía que amaba a Tadase, pero ahora sentía dudas. Como ella no daba respuesta, cambió de pregunta - ¿Que es lo que hizo que te enamorarás de Ikuto?

- ¿Eeeehh? ¿Y-Yo enamorada de Ikuto? ¿P-Por que crees...?

Nadeshiko soltó una risa.

- Ay Amu, es que eres muy obvia. Tal vez tu no te des cuenta, pero incluso Tadase sabe sobre ello - hubo unos silencios de segundos, él continuó - Amu, te diré lo que cualquiera de tus otras charas te diría: Se honesta contigo misma. Si no lo eres, más vueltas darás sobre ti misma y nunca llegarás a una respuesta. Las mentiras solo niegan la realidad y mientras más te alejes de ella más difícil será regresar.

- Mentirse a uno mismo... Odio las mentiras, por eso a veces llego a odiarme a mi misma...

- ¿Eh?

- Las mentiras... ¿Por que existen? ¿Con que objetivo uno miente? Si realmente confiara en el otro, jamás mentiría. Todos en mi curso me veían como una chica genial, yo solo me veía como una gran mentira. También llegue a mentirles a Tadase e Ikuto, y terminé lastimando a los dos. Ya no quiero mentir. No quiero lastimar a nadie más. Quiero confiar en los demás y ser más honesta conmigo, aunque me cueste...

- No todas las mentiras son malas. A veces uno lo hace con la intención de no querer lastimar al otro, pero...

- Pero - interrumpió Amu - Al final uno lo descubre y termina lastimando mucho más de lo que uno creía. Sobretodo si le mientes a una persona que en serio confía en ti. Y si le dices la verdad, en vez de mentir, seguro lo apreciará y entenderá.

- Yo... Yo era consciente de ello - el flequillo no dejaba ver los ojos de Nadeshiko - Aún así, no tuve el valor para hacerlo - con cada palabras su voz se hacía más masculina. Su mano fue hasta el lazo que ataba su cabello y se lo deshizo - Tengo que decirte algo muy importante y necesito que no me interrumpas - el viento movía el cabello de Nagihiko y Amu no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban. Hubo una pausa y el silencio se apoderó de todo. Él decidió continuar - Nadeshiko nunca existió. Desde pequeños, todos los hombres de nuestra familia somos criados para actuar como mujeres. Esto es esencial para que nuestras danzas sean suaves y delicadas como las de una chica. Actuar como chica no es una opción que yo haya elegido, es algo tradicional.

Ella no dijo nada luego de la breve, pero clara, explicación de Nagihiko. No podía creerlo, tampoco quería hacerlo. Nadeshiko, su mejor amiga, en quien confiaba más que nadie, era una mentira.

- Nades... Nagihiko... ¿P-Por que?

- Lo siento, Amu. Yo...

- No puede ser - interrumpió - Si Nadeshiko nunca existió entonces... - todos los recuerdos rondaban por su mente. En sus ojos aparecieron unas lágrimas, pero ninguna de ellas cayó - Entonces todos esos momentos ¿También fueron falsos...? ¿Nuestra amistad también fue una mentira? - ella miró a la cara al chico rogando una explicación.

- No. Esos momentos fueron reales. Todos los consejos que te di. Todas esas experiencias. Tambien lo fueron. Tu siempre fuiste y serás mi mejor amiga. Solo que...

- ¿Solo que que?

- ... - no sabía como expresarlo. Siempre fue capaz de decir y explicar cualquier cosa en todo momento. Pero la tensión y ver así a Amu lo impedía - Olvídalo...

- No se que decir...

Ella se fue. Él no dijo nada más y dejó que se vaya. Sintió culpa y arrepentimiento al ver el rostro de Amu. Ella regresó a su casa y al rato llegaron sus charas.

Entró a su habitación y se acurrucó en su cama. Ran, Miki y Su se habían enterado de la noticia por parte de Temari y Rhytmh. Dia solo escuchaba ya que de las cuatro era la única que lo sabía. Ninguna sabía que decirle a la pelirosa, era un momento demasiado sensible para ello y lo mejor era dejarla pensar.

- Nadeshiko... Mi primera mejor amiga. ¿Nunca existió?... - su voz era ahogada, como si las lagrimas estuvieran en su garganta. No podía llorar. No. Sabía que habría un explicación para eso. Pero que hayan pasado 3 años para saber la verdad, era demasiado...

* * *

El miércoles llegó más rápido de lo que Amu quería. Tenía que ir al colegio y ver frente a frente a su amigo.

Rima vio a su amiga caminando sola hacía la escuela, corrió hacía ella y saludó poniéndose a su lado - Buenos días, Amu - al verla deprimida y que no contestaba se preocupó - ¿Amu?

- ¿Eh? Ah. Hola, Rima - forzó una sonrisa.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, ¿Por que no lo estaría?

- Buenos días Rima, apareció el chico de cabellos largos sonriendo. Pero captó la presencia de Amu y esta desapareció - Buenos días... Amu... - su expresión y tono de voz cambio.

- Uhm, buenos días, Nagihiko...

Rima notó el extraño comportamiento entre ambos. Miró al chico que estaba acompañado por sus 2 charas y comprendió.

- Vamos Amu - la rubia tomó la mano de Amu y se le adelantó al chico, dejándolo atrás.

Rima entendió, Nagihiko ya le había contado todo. No sabía como consolarla, no era buena en eso pero lo máximo que podía hacer es alejarla solo por un día de él para que se dieran el suficiente tiempo para entender.

Normalmente, en los recreos solían estar todos juntos. Pero Rima y Amu se fueron por otra parte dejando a los 3 chicos solos. Así fue durante un par de días más. Ya era viernes, último día de la semana y las cosas siguieron de la misma forma.

- ¿Aún no haz solucionado las cosas con Hinamori? - preguntó Kukai.

- No, parece que en serio la herí.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que alguien hablase con ella - dijo Tadase - Por otra parte ¿Por que decidiste confesar todo estas alturas?

- Tenía que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Mañana tendré que dar mi primera presentación y luego de que finalicen me iré por un tiempo a estudiar danzas al extranjero. Si decido contarle todo cuando vuelva ahí si que no me perdonará jamás.

- De igual modo, Amu-chan no se enojaría. Tu la conoces más que nadie - esto último lo dijo sintiendo un poco de celos. Ya que él conocía todos los secretos de la chica.

- Tienes razón. Pero aún así...

- ¡No te preocupes! - Kukai apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Nagihiko - Déjamelo todo a mi - se apuntó a si mismo con su pulgar y sonrió.

- Gracias... - sonrió también - En serio...

Y así, las clases terminaron. Todos estaban felices por ser el último día de la semana. Pero Amu, a pesar de eso, no lo estaba. De alguna forma quería disculparse y arreglar todo con Nagihiko. Pero, ¿Como fingir que nada paso luego de una mentira tan grande? Su mejor amiga nunca existió ¿Como creyó que iba a tomarse aquella noticia?

En medio de tanto pensamiento, detuvo sus pasos ya que le había parecido que alguien la llamaba. Volteó y vio a la dueña de aquella voz.

- ¡Aquí! Hinamori Amu... - aquella voz no era nada más ni nada menos que de Mizu. Ella estaba parada en la rama de un árbol.

- ¿Que quieres? - preguntó Amu con una mirada enfadada.

- ¿Eh? Vaya, veo que cambiaste de la nada - una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Saltó y caminó uno pasos hacia la pelirosa.

- No estoy de humor para oírte, ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera quiero pelear contigo... - estaba a punto de irse, pero la risa de la chica se lo impidió.

- ¿Por fin te diste cuenta de todo? No todas las cosas son como tu quieres.

- Eso ya lo se. No es necesario que me lo digas. Se perfectamente como son las cosas.

- Aún así, siempre dices ayudar a los demás cuando eres tu la que está perdida ¿No?

- Dices esas cosas como si realmente me conocieras - volteó para verla de frente. He ahí su primera aparición "Cool and Spicy" que mostraba frente a la pelinegra - Como sea, ¿Que haces aquí?

Las charas de Amu formaban parte del espectáculo de aquella platica. Sus rostros estaban lleno de preocupación y miedo de que la situación llegara a irse de las manos.

- Sentí la presencia de Huevos X y todo ello me llevó aquí. Estar perdida, niña...

Los ojos de Dia se abrieron y vieron a Ran, Miki y Su. Algo no estaba bien en ellas...

Amu volteó y sostuvo su maleta por arriba de su hombro.

- Si vienes para molestarme ya te dije, no estoy de buenas - comenzó a caminar.

- ¡La Humpty Lock será mía, Hinamori Amu! - exclamó Mizu mientras Amu se limitó a ignorarla y seguir con sus pasos

Luego de aquél inesperado encuentro, llegó a su casa. Subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se deslizó por esta. Sus charas intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación y se acercaron a ella

- Amu-chan... - dijeron a coro intentando captar su atención.

Ella no contestó, su flequillo tapa sus ojos y apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

- Amu-chan... - intentaron nuevamente.

Su boca se encorvó apretando sus dientes, dejando salir un "Tsss" de sus labios.

- Amu-chan...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaarghhhh!- dejó soltar un grito - ¡Primero lo de Nadeshiko y Nagihiko! ¿¡En que estaba pensando?! ¡No puedo creer que mi primera mejor amiga nunca haya existido! ¡Ahora Ikuto se va y...! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Siempre haciendo las cosas como si nada! ¡Y lo que me faltaba...! ¡Esa Mizu! ¿¡De que sirve creer en las personas?! ¿¡De que sirve encariñarse con la gente?! ¿¡De que sirve ser amable con los demás!? ¡Estoy harta!

Apenas pegó ese grito, la habitación quedó en silencio. Sus charas no dijeron nada más. Ni siquiera sintió que hayan hecho un movimiento. Ella volteó para ver que ocurría. Dia estaba con una expresión llena de dolor mirando a Amu. Sus ojos captaron que al lado de ella estaban Ran, Miki y Su adentro de sus huevos, pero con una gran diferencia, estos tenían una cruz que las sellaban.

Amu, asustada, se levantó y corrió hasta ellas - ¡Oigan chicas! ¡Respondan! - ellas no lo hacían - ¡Hablo en serio! ¡No jueguen!

- Amu-chan, ellas no te escuchan - dijo sus chara de dos coletas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasó con ellas?

- La pregunta correcta sería; ¿Que pasó conmigo? Amu, ya no crees en ti misma, ya no crees en los demás. Si no puedes hacer por lo menos ¿Quien eres realmente?...

* * *

_**Creo que compliqué las cosas xD Espero que les haya gustado y si no pos... pos no se :c**_

_**¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Saludos!**_


	6. Encuentro inesperado

**_Aslksajkdxwsaiksw siempre quise hacer mi propia versión de como Nagihiko le confesaría todo a Amu x3_**

**_Conociendo a Amu, ella siempre tiene en mente esa idea de "Debe haber una razón para ello. Por eso creeré en él/ella sin importar lo que pase" Claramente ella no lo va a odiar xD Pero nadie tomaría tan relajadamente esa noticia, por eso decidí jugar un poco pero sin salirme de sus roles._**

**_Ok, dejando atrás lo obvio y mi aburrido relleno a lo One Piece, empecemos ewe_**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Encuentro inesperado.**_

La mañana del Sabado de hizo presente en todo Japón. Amu despertó y recordó todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Tenía la esperanzas de que fuese un sueño, pero no.

- ¡Amu! ¡Tienes visitas! - exclamó su madre.

- _¿Eh? ¿Tan temprano?_ - se dijo a si misma - _No creo poder hacerlo ahora... -_

Aún así, ella se cambió y bajó, se llevó una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Hinamori! - exclamó el castaño al verla bajar - Buenos días -

- Kukai... B-Buenos días... -

- ¿Quieren platicar en la habitación para estar más cómodos? Puedo llevarles unos bocadillos - habló Midori.

- Jeje, no hace falta. El clima está lindo ¿No quieres salir un rato? Necesito hablar de algo importante -

Ella dudo por un segundo, pero necesitaba apoyo. Su madre la autorizó y ambos salieron. Dia todavía no había despertado. Prefirió que se quedara en casa para cuidar a las demás.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una vez que ya habían caminado una cuadra en silencio.

- S-Si. Estoy bien -

- Oye, sabes que no puedes mentirle a tu hermano mayor - él sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Amu. Era cierto, Kukai era como un hermano para Amu y, también, para el resto de los ex-guardianes - Anda, cuéntame. Compremos unos dangos y vamos al parque - él apuntó a un puesto. Ella aceptó.

Caminaron unas 2 cuadras más en silencio y llegaron al parque donde se sentaron en unas bancas.

- Así que por fin soltó todo... - dijo para luego morder el ante-último bocado y sentarse.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu ya sabías desde antes? - Kukai asintió con la cabeza tragando lo que quedaba en su boca - ¿Acaso alguien más...? -

- Por lo que yo se Tsukasa y Tadase también. Y me parece que Rima se enteró de ello antes de nuestra última batalla con Easter - contestó.

- ¿Y por que nadie me lo dijo? - ahora no sabía si podía seguir confiando en ellos tampoco. El chico se percató de ello.

- Porque no es asunto nuestro. No podíamos obligarlo y mucho menos si no estaba preparado ¿Crees que fue algo fácil tener que confesar tal secreto después de tanto tiempo? Es cierto que tenía que haberlo dicho desde un principio pero piensa en como se debió haber sentido. Él si pensó en tus sentimientos, en como te sentirías al saber que Nadeshiko nunca existió. Pero solo porque ella nunca existió no significa que aquellos recuerdos tampoco fueron reales. Seguramente creyó que era el momento indicado antes de que sea demasiado tarde o te enterarás de alguna forma que los lastimara a los dos -

Amu no dijo nada. Aún quedaban dos dangos en su escarbadientes pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de comerlos. No se preocupó por ello ya que sus pensamientos mataron el hambre. Ella sabía que Kukai tenía razón. Solo que le resultaba doloroso e impactante. El chico le sonrió y acarició nuevamente su cabeza.

- ¡Ey! ¿Y esa cara? - su sonrisa seguía estando con la intención de animar a Amu - ¡Vamos! ¡No hay razón para deprimirse! Si a fin de cuentas tu siempre seras la mejor amiga, ya sea de Nadeshiko o Nagihiko. Como dije, tal vez su imagen haya sido una mentira pero sus sentimientos hacia ti siempre fueron sinceros ¿Acaso no te recuerda a alguien que no quería unirse a los guardianes?-

Ahora si, ella río y se sintió mejor. Todo era más sencillo cuando hablaba con sus amigos. Se odió a si misma en el segundo donde creyó que no podía creer más en nadie. Ya que a fin de cuentas si Nagihiko decidió contarle todo no fue solo porque si. Si no que confío que Amu terminaría entiendo todo.

Pero aún así, ¿Por qué sus charas se fueron solo por esa insignificante situación? Al pensarlo, volvió a tomar una expresión seria y triste.

- Amu. ¿Hay algo más que haya pasado? Sabes que no puedes mentirme. Aparte que eres mala en ello -´esto último lo dijo con algo de humor.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Amu. Ella trató de hablar y no podía. En vez de salir las palabras, salió una pequeña lagrima que recorrió su mejilla.

- Ayer... Ayer a la noche. Ran... Miki... Y Su... -

- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasó con ellas? - Amu miró con los ojos cristalinos al chico. Pudo ver las lagrimas que no salían y un vacío dentro de ellos. No era muy diferente a cuando tuvieron esa conversación aquella vez que a Dia le había salido una X - Así que ellas... Ya veo... - no necesitó continuar - Pero, ¿Que ocurrió? No creo que de Nagihiko sea una razón para que eso pasara -

- Eso mismo pienso... -

- Estás confundida ¿Cierto? Lo de Mizu. Temes que todo lo que ella haya dicho se cierto. Temes que Ikuto se vaya y no vuelva. Temes volver a ser engañada. Temes a no poder volver a confiar a pesar de que ya perdonaste a Nagihiko ¿No? -

La capacidad de comprender su sentimientos sorprendió a Amu - Tal vez... - respondió.

- Al principio tenías miedo a cambiar. Ahora a perder todo. Pero eso tiene solución, uno no pierde algo por nada. Siempre obtiene algo nuevo o que lo remplace. Tal vez, aquella perdida, haga que te des cuenta de todo lo que tenías antes y comprender tus verdaderos sentimientos. La X que apareció en ella debe ser porque aún no encuentras tu respuesta y haz decido darte por vencida rápido -

Sabias palabras... Amu le siguió dando la razón. Tal como dijo Nagihiko, las charas, así como aparecen de un día para otro de distintas maneras, también pueden desaparecer por otras razones.

- Oye - llamó luego de varios minutos de silencio y reflexión - ¿Por qué no lo compruebas esta tarde? Recuerda, hoy inician los festivales. Supongo que Nagihiko se pondrá feliz si vienes con nosotros -

- Esta bien, lo haré - sonrió.

- Jejeje. Esa es mi Hinamori - revolvió su cabello - Entonces nos vemos en unas horas en la plaza Sakura ¿Si? - Amu afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Y así, Amu se sintió más segura. Pero al regresar, sus huevos seguían en el mismo estado y Dia tenía apoyada su mano sobre uno de ellos. El de Miki.

- Hola Dia... - sonrió.

- Buenos días, Amu - saludó a su dueña y también sonrió - Veo que te sientes mejor... -

- Si, pero ¿Como están ellas? -

- Traté de comunicarme, ellas están bien. Pero no hay ningún cambio. Y también... - ella señaló al candado.

- ¿Que pasa con él? - ella caminó hasta la Humpty Lock, pero no parecía brillar mucho.

- Amu, tus sentimientos están unidos a él. El candado es un arma que puede usarse tanto para el bien como para el mal. No dejes que tus sentimientos te guíen al camino equivocado. Recuerda que ya habías experimentado esto conmigo. Pero nunca habíamos llegado a este nivel -

- ¿Y que pasa si no lo hago? -

Dia decidió no contestarle - _Tu única unión con Ikuto podría romperse. Además, si el candado llegará a perder su aura pura los corazones de todos estarían más que perdidos... -_

_-_ ¿Dia? -

- ¿Eh? No, nada - sonrió - No lo se - mintió - Pero nada bueno ocurrirá si eso llega a pasar -

La conversación finalizó allí. Amu decidió dejar por un lado ese tema e irse a bañar. En menos de 3 horas empezaría el festival y tenía que ir. Ya que lo había prometido.

La hora llegó y Amu, junto a su única chara, corrió las calles buscando la plaza que Kukai le había dicho. Pudo oír la música tradicional que marcaba el inicio del evento.

- Damas y caballeros, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-san - una mujer hablo por el micrófono. Pero ella seguí sin distinguir la ubicación entre tanta gente.

- ¡Mouuu! ¡Kukai! ¡Dijiste de Amu-chii vendría! - Yaya extendió sus brazos, tirando, accidentalmente, un Taiyaki que Hikaru llevaba en sus manos - Ah, gomen... -

- ... - Hikaru no respondió, unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y en su cabeza apareció una de esas gorras que usan los niños de Kinder.

- Ay no... - la castaña llevó su manos a sus orejas.

- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - el llanto llamó la atención de casi todos los que rodeaban al grupo de amigos.

- ¿¡Que le pasa?! - exclamó Rima tapando sus oídos.

- ¡Hizo el Chara Change con Kodomo! - exclamó Yaya intentado consolar al niño - Tranquilo, te compraré todos los que quieras -

- ¿El Chara de Hikaru es un niño malcriado?(*) - Kukai también imitó el movimiento de Rima, ya que aquel grito dejaba sordo a cualquiera.

- Hikaru-chii... ¡Ya basta! ¡La niña aquí se supone que soy yo! ¡No, no, no, no, no se vale! - ella comenzó a patalear en el piso. Todos miraban con una gota sobre su cabezas la escena de ambos llorones. Ya era demasiado...

Todos tapaba sus orejas con ambas manos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con la esperanza de disminuir el llanto del niño. Estos se abrieron al notar que el llanto había parado y vieron a Amu que cargaba a Hikaru comiendo un nuevo Taiyaki. Yaya también había terminado cuando Hikaru había dejado de hacerlo.

- ¡Amu/Amu-chan/Amu-sempai/Hinamori! - todos exclamaron los diferentes apodos felices.

- Jeje, sabía que no faltarías - Kukai sonrió.

- Si. Gracias... - ella también lo hizo.

- ¿Tu le trajiste el Taiyaki? ¿Como? - preguntó.

- Mi hermana hacía lo mismo. Y cuando recordé la ubicación que Kukai me había indicado pude detectar que el grito venía de allí. Además supuse que, también por la ubicación y la voz, era Hikaru quien lloraba. Así que compré uno en un puesto que había atrás mio ¿No? - ella y Dia cambiaron sonrisas.

- Oh, ya veo - Kairi acomodó sus anteojos - Siempre hay que estar prevenido -

- ¡Wow! ¡Amu-sempai es genial! -

- Jejeje - la pelirosa sonrió.

- Me alegro que estas bien, Amu-chan - ambos, ella y Tadase, intercambiaron sonrisas. Pero la escena fue interrumpida por un grito de la castaña.

- ¡Ah! ¡Miren! ¡Nagi ya salió! - ella apuntó al escenario.

- Tu puedes, Nagihiko - dijo Temari que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Come On, men! - exclamó Rhythm.

Apenas salió se oyeron aplausos. Miró hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y se sorprendió al ver a Amu allí. Ambos se vieron y sonrieron entre ellos.

El ambiente quedo en silencio y la melodía comenzó a sonar. Los pasos y belleza que el peliazul provocaba, hipnotizaba a todos. Su madre, quien la observaba, estaba orgullosa de él...

La tarde continuó. Todos lograron juntarse una vez que finalizó. Nagihiko y Amu lograron hacer las pases y disfrutaron de todos los puestos de comida y juegos que había al rededor de toda la zona. Pero algo le llamó la atención a las charas de todos los presentes.

- Oigan ¿Donde están Ran, Miki y Su? - preguntó Kusu Kusu.

Todos se detuvieron. Tanto los nuevos como los ex guardianes miraron a Amu. Mientras que las charas, a Dia.

Amu, con ayuda de Kukai y Dia, comenzaron a contar todo lo sucedido. Ninguno de ellos podía creerlo, tampoco querían hacerlo. Ran, Miki y Su eran muy importante, no solo para Amu, si no para todos.

- No puede ser... - dijo Rikka sorprendida - Amu-sempai... -

Antes de que ella se volviera a deprimir Rima la tomó de la mano - No te preocupes, Amu. Ya volverán. Lo mismo pasó con Dia ¿No? -

- Rima... - Amu sonrió conmovida.

- Cierto. Además, ellas no se irían sin razón alguna - agregó Tadase - Solo hay que esperar -

Todos intentaron animar de alguna forma a su amiga. Olvidando ese tema, decidieron relajarse y pasar el sábado juntos comiendo y jugando sin cesar. Pero el reloj de todos los presentes marcaban que ya era demasiado tarde y tenían que regresar a su casas lo antes posible. Se despidieron entre si y cada uno tomó su propia ruta. Amu la había pasado bien. Pero se sentía solitaria de alguna forma

- Oye, Amu - llamó Dia - ¿Escuchas eso? -

Amu paró de caminar y se limitó a escuchar el silencio. Forzó su oído un poco más y logró escuchar un violín - Ese sonido... - ella comenzó a buscar con su mirada por todas partes.

Reconoció aquella canción. Era la misma que Ikuto solía tocar las noches de luna llena. Miro el cielo y justamente era una de esas noches. Dejando atrás a su chara, se apresuró y se dirigió al parque donde siempre tocaba. La melodía era cada vez más clara. Amu atravesó los arbustos y vio a un chico de cabellos azules, alto y que vestía ropas negras que tocaba un violín. Este paró y volteó su cabeza. Pero se dio cuenta que esa persona no era Ikuto, si no alguien muy parecido...

* * *

_**Oooooh ¿Quien cree que será el emisor de aquella melodía? No pos es secreto (?**_

_**Okno, ya lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo. Bah seguramente ya se dieron cuenta xD**_

_**Nos vemos ¡Dejen Reviews!**_


	7. Un pasado lleno de mentiras

_**Capitulo 6: Un pasado lleno de mentiras.**_

Ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y Amu debía regresar a su casa. Cuando lo hacía ya no había rencor hacia su amigo de cabello largo. Lo había perdonado luego de pensar y ponerse en el lugar del chico. Pero mientras regresaba, fue sacada de su mente al escuchar una melodía. La cual la misma estaba siendo tocada por un violín. Esta le resultó familiar. La había oído varias veces, ya que cierto peliazul solía tocarlas en un parque.

Recordó que el parque no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba. Ella no iba a poder ver a Ikuto en un largo tiempo. Pensar que podía verlo una vez más, la emocionó. Corrió las 2 cuadras que había entre ambos lugares. Aún la melodía se oía. Atravesó los arbustos, su corazón latía demasiado rápido ante la posibilidad de volver a verlo. Pero, ¿Estaba en lo cierto? Vio a una persona, en el centro del lugar, tocando el violín. Alto, vestía ropas negras y era peliazul. Pero no... No era Ikuto, aunque eran bastantes parecidos...

El hombre paró de tocar el violín y miró a Amu.

- Etto... Gomen - se disculpó nerviosa. Pero no pudo dejar de mirar a esa persona y pensar el gran parecido que tenía con Ikuto.

- Supongo que mi música molesta al barrio - él se arrodilló y guardó su instrumento.

- No... En verdad, es hermoso. Solo que esa melodía... Ya la había oído antes y creí que era otra persona quien tocaba.

Él miró a Amu - Solo le enseñé esta melodía a una persona, ya que de todos modos la creé yo - el hombre se acercó más a ella y la observó durante unos segundos.

- ¿Q-Que pasa? - estaba algo asustada. Él se había puesto a su misma altura y la miró seriamente, ella notó que sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello; zafiro - ¡Oye! ¡¿Que haces!? -exclamó al sentir que su mano se metió por el cuello de su camisa.

Amu comprendió. Ese hombre no iba a hacer nada raro. Vio que él lo había hecho para agarrar su candado. Lo miró nuevamente y notó la expresión de asombro que había en su rostro.

- Esta es... Este candado, es igual a la Dumpty Key...

-¿Eh? ¿La Dumpty...? Momento ¿Como sabes de eso?

- Tu eres Hinamori Amu ¿Cierto? - él ignoró la pregunta de la chica y dejó de mirar el objeto para verla a ella.

Ella quedó impresionada. ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Por que era tan parecido a Ikuto? - ¿Quien eres? - respondió con una pregunta.

- Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Aruto y supongo que sabes quien soy ¿No?

Sin nada más que decir, Amu recordó aquella conversación que había tenido con Utau durante el tiempo que Ikuto se había escondido en su casa. Tsukiyomi Aruto, aquel nombre que su amiga le había dicho, no era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de ambos hermanos. Frente a sus ojos estaba el padre de Ikuto. La persona quien había traicionado a la familia Tsukiyomi y dejó a sus hijos bajo la desgracia y ordenes de ser títeres de la compañía Easter (N/A: En pocas palabras, tu suegro, Amu xDD)

- Usted... Usted es el padre de Ikuto - habló Amu.

Él dejó su postura inclinada, para estar a la altura de Amu, y se puso firme y derecho - Veo que conoces a mi hijo. Tsukasa me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿Tsukasa? - él afirmó con un simple movimiento de cabeza - Se que no es asunto mío pero, ¿Por qué dejó a su familia aquí? Ikuto y Utau... sufrieron mucho...

Aruto no respondió, se quedó en silencio unos segundos y respondió - Ya es muy tarde para que una niña ande sola a estas hora, déjame que te cuente en el camino.

Amu aceptó y Aruto decidió comenzar con la platica luego de haber salido del parque.

- Tsukasa me contó muchas cosas sobre ti. Diría que más que mis hijos. Así que supongo que estará bien si te cuento.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Quizás porque sabía que Ikuto protegería bien a Utau y a su madre. Además porque tienes la Humpty Lock y otras características interesantes.

- ¿Osea?

- Supongo que tendrías que ir descubriendo por tu cuenta.

- De igual modo, eso no responde mi pregunta - ella dejó de caminar - ¿Por qué abandonaste a Ikuto y Utau? Ellos...

- Habría sido peor si me quedaba aquí - interrumpió. Amu lo miró confundida, buscando una explicación. Ambos volvieron a caminar y él continuó - Antes de que Ikuto y Utau nacieran, Yui, Mizue, Souko y yo fuimos de viaje a Europa con unos colegas.

- ¿Yui y Mizue? ¿Los padres de Tadase?

- Así es. Yui era un gran amigo mio. Durante ese viaje él había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades la Dumpty Key. No se que clase de poderes posee esta llave, pero el dueño de la tienda le había dicho a Yui que podía abrir los corazones de todos. Que tenía una unión especial con el candado. "Es como estar enamorado" Lo que supuse que la mayor fuerza que pueda salvar la vida de muchas personas sería el amor, o al menos eso creo -

- ¿Enamorado? ¿Amor? - Amu se sonrojó ¿Esa era la unión entre ella e Ikuto?

- Si. Aún no respondí tu pregunta. Él que propuso aquel viaje fui yo, con la excusa de tomarnos unas vacaciones y explorar Europa. Pero, tiempo antes de conocer a Souko, yo vivía junto a mis padres allí. Mi familia, sufrió una fuerte crisis y no tuve más opción que estar de día y noche con mi violín para ayudarlos, ya que su salud era mala y el único que podía mantenerlos era yo. El dinero no alcanzaba ni tampoco tenía acceso a muchas posibilidades. Me era imposible pedir prestamos a los bancos y no tuve más opción que lidiar con unos hombres que me habían ofrecido ayuda. Acepté, tenía mis dudas pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso. Con el tiempo todo fue mejorando. Fui ahí cuando conocí a Souko, que estaba de viaje en ese entonces y comenzamos a salir. Varios meses después regresé a Japón con ella. Mis padres se quedaron en Europa porque todo era más fácil allí y se había acostumbrado al ingles. Souko y yo nos comprometimos. Pero en eso, una carta me había llegado de aquellos hombres diciéndome que aún tenía una deuda con ellos. Ignoré toda las amenazas que habían llegado. Hasta que me enteré que mis padres habían sido asesinados -

Los ojos de Amu se abrieron y puso una expresión de tristeza, sintiendo pena por Aruto - Entonces esas personas...

- Si, ellos los mataron. Temía de que Souko también quedara involucrada. Por eso, propuse ese viaje como excusa para poder arreglar las cosas con esos hombres. Pero no resultó como quería. Al tiempo regresamos, nos casamos y nació Ikuto. A los 2 años, vino Utau. Por ese tiempo las amenazas habían parado y por lo que me enteré, ahora yo tenía que hacerme cargo de Easter. Ikuto ya tenía 6 años y Utau 4, fue ahí cuando las cartas regresaron. Esta vez temía mucho más por mis hijos. Estar atado a una fuerte deuda era demasiado y hacer cargo de una compañía era algo impensable. Por eso huí. No era digno de manejar una empresa como Easter y tenía que alejarme antes de que ellos supieran de mi familia. Le dejé mi violín a Tsukasa y la llave a Yui para que se la entregaran a Ikuto cuando fuese necesario. Yo ya había encontrado mi propia llave, por eso decidí dejársela a mi hijo para que encontrara las puertas de su propio camino -

- Pero, si se hacía cargo de Easter y le contaba la verdad a Souko, podrían haber pagado la deuda con algunos de los fondos de Easter - dijo Amu.

- Me temo que eso era imposible. Easter es una empresa que cuida bien de su dinero, por eso está en la sima. Todo lo que invierte es para su beneficio y además no tenía experiencia en eso. Yo era muy joven - explicó. Amu comprendió y dejó que continuara - Nuevamente volví a Europa. Irónico ¿Cierto? Allí lograría atraparme más fácil, pero al menos Ikuto, Utau y Souko estaban a salvo. Al cabo de unos días, trabajé en la tienda de una señora. Pero esta cerró y uno de los clientes me ofreció trabajar en una orquesta que recorría el mundo -

- ¿Y por qué regresó? - preguntó.

- Tsukasa me contó muchas de las cosas que ocurrieron en mi ausencia. Creí que estarían a salvo si me iba. Pero jamás creí que el director de Easter fuera capaz de tales cosas. Usar a Ikuto y a Utau como marionetas y dejar a Souko en ese estado de salud... Imperdonable...

- Por suerte, las cosas ya no son así ahora.

- Lo se. Aún así, aunque tardé demasiado en darme cuenta, quiero arreglar las cosas con mi familia. Aunque no volvamos a ser la misma de antes, quiero por lo menos tratar de unirla otra vez. Aparte, por mi culpa estoy haciendo que Ikuto inicie una búsqueda, separandolo de ti.

- ¿Eeh? N-No se preocupe por eso. N-No es como si me importara...

Aruto soltó una pequeña risa. "De tal palo tal astilla..." pensó Amu al oírla.

- Bien, ya llegamos - dijo él - Esta es tu casa ¿No?

- S-Si... - dijo sorprendida - ¿Como lo sabes?

- Quien sabe. Creo que ya hablé demasiado por hoy. Nos vemos - él se despidió y junto con su violín, dobló la esquina y desapareció de la vista de Amu. Era oficial, sin duda, era el padre de Ikuto.

Amu entró a su casa y subió las escaleras. Pero antes de entrar a su habitación, le pareció haber oído a Dia hablar con alguien. Abrió la puerta y su chara de dos coletas se dio vuelta instantáneamente y sonrió.

- ¡Ah! A-Amu-chan - dijo su chara - ¿A donde fuiste? ¿Por qué desapareciste así de la nada?

- ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento. Es que tuve una emergencia ¿Que hacías? - puso de excusa.

- Nada. Solo te estaba esperando.

- ¿Alguna noticia sobre las chicas? - miró a los huevos de Ran, Miki y Su que estaban dentro de la canasta.

- Al parecer no - respondió.

- Ya veo...

Hubo un minuto de silencio, ambas vieron con tristeza a las otras 3 que no mostraban ninguna señal. Amu se distrajo al ver su reloj, ya estaba anocheciendo.

- ¡Ah! Es muy tarde, será mejor que vaya a bañarme.

Tomó una toalla, su pillama y salió de la habitación.

- Oye, ¿Ya se fue? - una pequeña criatura dentro de un huevo blanco y negro asomó su cabeza.

- Si, ya se fue, Yoru...

* * *

_**Bueno chicos, sinceramente no se si voy a continuar con este fic. Ya que siento que nadie lo lee. Si bien escribo porque me gusta, quiero hacerlo sabiendo que a la gente le gusta, ¿Si no que sentido tiene? **_

_**Así que bueno, les dejo el 6to capitulo a su criterio. Si no veo un buen resultado tal vez lo cancele.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	8. La respuesta de mis sentimientos

_**Capitulo 7: La respuesta de mis sentimientos.**_

- Ran, Miki, Su... - suspiró Amu con los ojos cerrados.

Ella se encontraba con sus piernas pegadas a su cuerpo. Sus brazos rodeaban sus rodillas y estaba hecha una bola en medio de la nada. Abrió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con Dia.

- Dia... ¿Esto es...?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- Si, el camino de las estrellas.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Es hora de encontrar tu respuesta, Amu. Ven.

- O-Ok...

Ambas comenzaron a recorrer aquel "lugar", si se podría decir. Muchas burbujas contenían recuerdos y momentos de la vida de Amu. Entre ellas, habían algunas que formaban parte de sus sueños. En la mayoría se encontraba Ikuto. Ella se sonrojó e insistió irse. Su chara solo rió y habló.

- Amu, ¿Sabes por qué sueñas con Ikuto?

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con que Ran, Miki y Su desaparecieran? - preguntó confusa.

- Contesta.

- N-No... No lo se...

- Tu e Ikuto tienen una unión especial. La llave y el candado es la prueba de ellos. Ambos pueden superar los limites de cualquier cosa, en todos los sentidos ya que guardan un gran poder en su interior. Aún así no son capaces de usarlo -

- ¿Por qué no? -

- Porque para eso tienen que poner en practica sus sentimientos. Así como tiene un gran poder para hacer el bien, puede también usarse para el mal. Al igual que los Huevos X. Si un niño pierde la fe en si mismo, el huevo de su corazón se vuelve negro y sombrío. El candado también puede tomar ese camino. Si no eres sincera, no crees en ti misma y te rindes ante todo, no solo Ran, Miki y Su nunca volverán si no que yo también desapareceré nuevamente y el candado podría volverse negro. Como la Humpty Lock se encarga de purificar huevos, si este se pone negro, quien sabe que pueda llegar a pasar... -

- ¿Y que tiene que ver mis sueños con la Humpty Lock?

- Que en realidad nunca fueron sueños. Aunque Ikuto se encontraba del otro lado del mundo, él siempre se comunicó contigo a través de su llave y, ya que tu corazón está aferrado al candado, fuiste capaz de recibirlo.

- ¿Todos esos encuentros fueron reales? - Amu estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que su chara le decía.

- Así es.

- Pero entonces, ¿Por qué todo terminaba antes de que yo pudiera acercarme a él?

- Justamente, como tus sentimientos aún no están claros, la unión no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

- Aún así, no se que siento por él...

- Por eso te traje aquí. Para solucionar todas tus dudas. Mira - Dia señaló hacia una burbuja que contenía un recuerdo.

Aquella escena donde se habían conocido se reprodujo. En ese instante donde Amu saltó para recuperar sus huevos, un brillo se hizo presente por toda la construcción. La chica extendió sus manos, recibiendo aquel candado. Ikuto miraba sorprendido. No solo por su inesperada transformación, si no por que objeto que hacía par con su llave.

- Dime, Amu - habló su chara. La escena había finalizado luego de que Amu volara por los aires - ¿Acaso aquel encuentro fue solo una coincidencia?

- N-No lo se...

- Recuerda, el candado no te lo otorgaron los guardianes. Él mismo llegó a ti, así como Ikuto llegó a tu vida. La Humpty Lock te pertenece a ti y a nadie más. Solo tu puedes desbloquear su poder. Pude notar el potencial de Mizu. Es una chica fuerte. Pero no lo suficiente como vos. Así como la última batalla con Easter, tu e Ikuto lograron aquellas transformaciones que solo ustedes pudieron lograr - hizo una pausa - El punto es que, aquella vez cuando hicieron esas transformaciones tu estabas segura. Estabas segura de que lo único que deseabas era ayudar a Ikuto, estar a su lado. No querías que él cargara todo ese sufrimiento solo. Estabas segura de que Ikuto era alguien especial en tu vida.

- Aún no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que las demás se fueran.

- Que por culpa de Mizu dudas que todo lo que ocurrió solo haya sido algo casual. Temes de que la Humpty Lock no te pertenezca y que aquella unión que tienes con Ikuto sea falsa. No confías en tu propio poder, así como dejaste de confiar en tus amigos por un tiempo. No confías en tus sentimientos...

- Y-Yo... No lo se... Yo quiero mucho a Ikuto... - apenas dijo eso, sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron - Q-Quiero decir...

Dia sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Mira - Dia señaló hacia varias burbujas.

No entraron a ninguna de ellas. Pero Amu pudo ver desde afuera cada momento, cada escena, cada segundo que había pasado con el peliazul. Su corazón fue acelerando con el tiempo. Cuando veían desde afuera las discusiones absurdas que tenía no sabía si reír o entrar a darse una paliza a si misma. Le resultaba gracioso pero a la vez no podía evitar poner una sonrisa nostálgica. Aunque su vergüenza y sonrojo no se quedó atrás cuando veía aquellas escena donde la distancia era muy corta entre ellos.

Continuaron avanzando y las escenas entre ellos se mezclaban con las de Amu y Tadase. Ella veía sonrojada cada vez que el rubio le decía "Te amo" o le sonreía. Pero a la vez todas las veces donde él hacía su cambio de personalidad. Por lo que había recordado de su conversación con Nagihiko le hizo dar cuenta que solo una parte de él realmente le gusta.

Dia no se detuvo y siguió recorriendo el lugar junto con las estrellas. Llegaron a un punto donde una luz cegó completamente a Amu. Ninguna de las dos se encontraba más en el camino de las estrellas. Era un lugar completamente vació y blanco. Estaban en medio de la nada. Amu se asustó pero antes de poder reaccionar otra luz volvió a cegarla entrando nuevamente al camino de las estrellas.

- ¿Que fue eso? - preguntó confusa.

- Acabamos de atravesar la barrera.

- ¿Que barrera?.

- Ya no estamos dentro de la Humpty Lock. Estamos dentro de la Dumpty Key, el "Corazón de Ikuto"

- ¿¡E-El "Corazón de Ikuto"?!

Amu fue absorbida por un recuerdo del peliazul. Cerró sus ojos al ser impulsada y, al abrirlos, estaba tirada entre unos arbustos. Asomó su cabeza y adelante suyo había una banca donde Ikuto y Tadase estaban sentados.

- Tranquila, Amu - dijo Dia - Ellos no pueden verte. Esto es un recuerdo de Ikuto mucho antes de que te graduaras.

- ¿Así que te irás a buscar a tu padre, Ikuto-nissan? - se oyó hablar a Tadase.

Ikuto asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero no creas que por eso tu ganas.

- ¿Eh?

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

- Esto todavía no a acabado ¿Si? Aunque me lleve todo el tiempo del mundo, una vez que alcance mi objetivo volveré por Amu. Aprovecha todo el tiempo que quieras para estar junto a ella. Pero te aseguro que no perderé.

Tadase soltó un suspiro.

- Yo solo quiero que Amu sea feliz y que tu también. Aún así, tampoco me rendiré.

- Me gusta esa actitud, mini-rey - se burló nuevamente y acarició su cabellera rubia.

- Como sea, mucha suerte con tu padre - sonrió Tadase.

Ikuto también sonrió, se paró y metió su manos en sus bolsillos.

- Gracias. Ya nos volveremos a ver...

Amu miró como Ikuto se alejaba y Tadase formaba una sonrisa confusa que reflejaba tanto felicidad como dolor.

Ella fue tragada nuevamente a otra escena. Ikuto se encontraba tocando el violín en un país extranjero en la calle. Luego de su actuación, se sentó sobre una banca. Su chara estaba con él, sentado sobre la rodilla de su dueño. Yoru tenía un comportamiento raro.

- Oye, ¿Que pasa, Yoru? - preguntó Ikuto preocupado.

- ¿Eh? N-Nada-nyan - forzó una sonrisa.

Ikuto lo miró como si no estuviera conforme con aquella respuesta. Yoru sonrió y voló hasta la mejilla de Ikuto donde se aferro a ella. El peliazul, sorprendido, apoyó su palma suavemente sobre él y sintió que unas pequeñas lagrimas de felino que mojaban su mejilla.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ikuto-nyan. Pero a partir de ahora tienes que seguir tu camino por tu propia cuenta.

- ¿Eh? - Ikuto miró sorprendido a Yoru.

- Eres libre-nyan. A partir de ahora estaré dentro de ti. No estarás solo, porque siempre estaré a tu lado-nyan.

Yoru dejó caer varias lagrimas. Ikuto lo sostuvo entre ambas manos y besó su frente.

- Siempre juntos, Yoru... - su sonrisa era dulce y triste.

- Ikuto... - Amu estaba conmovida ante aquella escena. Sonrió - Al fin encontraste tu verdadero yo...

Otra vez, las 2 entraron en otro recuerdo, solo que este era diferente. Los protagonistas de aquella escena eran él y ella, solo que Amu no recordaba aquel acontecimiento.

Amu estaba recostada en su cama, el sol nuevamente entraba por la ventana. Recién estaba amaneciendo. Un chico aparece de la nada en frente de su cama. Se acerca a ella y besa suavemente su frente. Se acuesta al lado de ella abrazándola y la escena cambia, pero el recuerdo sigue siendo el mismo. Ahora, esta vez, el recuerdo se le hizo bastante familiar a Amu. Era uno de sus sueños. Uno de los tanto que había tenido con Ikuto. Los dos estaban en el camino de las estrellas, parecía que la distancia entre ambos era corta, pero estaba claro que no era así.

Desde un lado, Amu se veía acostada en el piso. Con un esfuerzo trataba de pararse y correr hacia el chico. Aunque él estaba ahí, no podía moverse. Era como si unas cadenas lo ataran. Ella vio desde el punto de vista de Ikuto lo que él soñaba y veía. Amu estaba allí sin saber hacia a donde ir, mientras que él se encontraba atado con él deseo de correr hacia ella y abrazarla. Él no podía moverse, ella no podía llegar a él y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el sueño terminaba.

Ikuto abrió sus ojos y ya no estaba en el camino de las estrellas. Tampoco en la cama de Amu, si no en la suya. En algún que otro hotel del otro lado del mundo.

Amu vio como ella misma despertaba de aquel sueño y tenía aquella mirada confusa de que la había ocurrido. Ahora comprendió todo.

Se quedó pensando. Todas las cosas que Ikuto hacía por ella. Recordó todos los momentos donde él había arriesgado su vida y había sacrificado sus sueños con tal de protegerla. Era cierto, la Humpty Lock era una unión que había entre ellos. Pero algo le decía a Amu que no era lo único que los unía a ambos...

Una lluvia de estrella expulsó tanto a la pelirosa como su chara de aquel lugar. Amu abrió sus ojos, logró distinguir donde se encontraba. Estaba en su habitación. Pudo sentir algo abajo que se movía lentamente. Se corrió y vio a sus charas aún en sus huevos. Estos ya no tenían una X.

- ¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué ya no...?

- Estas avanzando, Amu - sonrió Dia en frente suyo - Toma - Dia le dio un papel que contenía una dirección.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó confusa.

- Los vuelos se atrasaron y nadie ha podido salir del país esos últimos días.

- ¿Osea?

- Osea que tienes una última oportunidad. Estas llaves son del departamento de Ikuto. ¿No quieres ir a verlo una última vez? Ahora que sabes que su padre está aquí, puedes impedir que el se vaya ¿No? Ve y confirma lo que realmente sientes. Solo así podríamos ver si Ran, Miki y Su regresan.

- Quieres decir que...

- Así es, Ikuto todavía sigue aquí. Seguramente él te estará esperando. Ve antes de que sea tarde.

- ¡Si! -

Amu sonrió y, emocionada, se vistió rápidamente, salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia aquella dirección. Recorrió todas las calles y finalmente llegó. Se encontró con un edificio enorme. El portero la dejo pasar y tomó el ascensor. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta donde estaba el departamento de Ikuto. Apretó sus puños, tragó saliva y dio dos pequeños golpes a la puerta. El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Pasaron unos segundos y ella escuchó el sonidos de las llaves desde el otro lado. El picaporte giró y al puerta de abrió. Los ojos de Amu se abrieron más de la cuenta, sintió unas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ikuto, tal como Dia se lo había dicho, estaba allí...

* * *

_**Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me animaron y mucho. Se que puede sonar estúpido, pero si se habrán dado cuenta, ya he subido demasiadas historias y la razón por la que lo sigo haciendo es porque me alegra saber que a la gente le gusta como escribo. Digamos que me sube el autoestima xD Así que, cuando un "escritor" ve que los reviews o las visitas no son favorables, a uno se le van las ganas de seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Voy a continuar, no se preocupen, así como también voy actualizar "¿Demasiado pronto?"**_

_**Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡Proximo capitulo: A-M-U-T-O! *0***_

_**¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos luego!**_


	9. Decisiones

_**Capitulo 8: Decisiones.**_

La puerta se abrió, los ojos de Amu presenciaron el cuerpo de Ikuto que se encontraba en frente suyo. No podía creerlo, apenas podía contener su felicidad.

- ¿Amu? ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo sorprendido al verla.

Ella notó algunas valijas que estaban apoyadas al lado de su sillón. Seguramente él no tardaría en irse.

- Ikuto... ¡Ikuto! - sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó y se lanzó sobre él con la intención de abrazarlo.

Él, por reflejo, logró atraparla y la alzó, como una madre carga a un niño de jardín. Como casi perdía el equilibrio, apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mesada. Amu seguía aferrada a él con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico y sus piernas enredadas a su cuerpo. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla sonrojada.

- Ikuto... Por favor, no te vayas... - su voz era frágil.

Una vez que logró recobrar el equilibrio, usó la mano, que ayudo para apoyarse, para poder acariciar la cabellera rosa de la niña. Esta bajo para poder sostenerla mejor. No dijo nada.

Miró el living y estaba echo un desastre. El sillón estaba lleno de papeles, así que caminó unos cuantos pasos donde ambos entraron a una habitación. Trató de sentarla en la cama, pero ella estaba demasiada aferrada a su cuerpo. No tuvo opción y se sentó él con Amu arriba suyo.

Su mano izquierda levantó el rostro de Amu de la barbilla. Ella abrió sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Que pasa, pequeña? - preguntó preocupado.

- ¿Te irás? - alcanzó a decir.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Volverás a irte? ¿Vas a dejarme otra vez?

- Amu...

- No... No quiero... - se abrazó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ikuto.

Ni ella misma entendía lo que sus labios decían, ni la razón de sus acciones. Solo que, luego que realizaba cada una de ellas, iba comprendiendo que su afecto hacia Ikuto era mayor al que creía.

Ikuto corrió el flequillo de Amu y besó durante varios segundos su frente. Sostuvo su rostro y fue bajando, recorriendo su nariz.

- Tonta, no digas esas cosas. Te prometo que apenas encuentre a mi padre volveré sin importar lo que pase.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? - volteó su mirada hacia otro lugar.

Agarró con más firmeza la cara de la chica. Apoyó, suavemente, por menos de 5 segundos, sus labios sobre los de ella, convirtiendo aquel contacto en un corto y pequeño beso que la estremeció completamente.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre ello? - sonrió.

Amu no contestó, ese pequeño roce la dejó en shock. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y con sus brazos, que aún seguían enredados en el cuello de Ikuto, fueron atrayendo nuevamente el rostro del chico, acortando otra vez la distancia entre ambos.

Nuevamente, volvieron a besarse. Solo que no duró solo segundos, si no que minutos. Esta vez no era solo un simple roce, si no que ambos tomaron su tiempo de saborear al otro. No era solo un beso inocente y dulce, si no que contenía una pequeña chispa de pasión.

Ikuto fue echándose hacia atrás y Amu terminó recostada arriba suyo. Se quedaron sin aire, pero al instante volvieron a lo suyo. Apenas lo hacía, volvían a atacar. Pero aquella escena se vio interrumpida cuando se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- Oye, Amu... - se separó con la respiración algo agitada - No puedo abrir si no me sueltas - sonrió.

Ella se ofendió ante que aquel comentario y se bajó. Ikuto se rió y acarició su cabeza. Se paró y salió de su habitación. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien era.

- ¿P-Padre?...

- Hola, Ikuto... ¿Tienes un momento?

Ikuto miró hacia la habitación y devolvió su mirada a Aruto.

- Si. Adelante, pasa - él entró e Ikuto cerró la puerta. Ordenó los papeles que habían sobre el sillón y dejó que él se sentara - Ahora vuelvo. No tardo.

Aruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza e Ikuto regresó a la habitación. Cerró la puerta y al voltear se sorprendió al ser repentinamente abrazado por Amu.

- ¿Que pasa, princesa? - acarició su cabeza - ¿Creías que me iría? Tonta...

- Tsss, idiota... N-No es eso. Solo que...

Ikuto sonrió y cargó a su chica. La recostó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella.

- Creo que es mi turno, ¿No?

- ¿Eh?

Él la cayó, besándola otra vez en los labios. La abrazó rodeando, con uno de sus brazos, su cintura, y, con el otro, acarició su sedoso cabello. Pasaron más de cinco minutos y Amu agarró con fuerza la camisa de Ikuto. Ambos pegaron cada vez más sus cuerpos, así como sus labios.

Pero, nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Miraron a Aruto que observaba en shock con el picaporte entre su mano. Amu empujó a Ikuto y se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Se limpió los labios con su puño y sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

- A-Aruto... - tartamudeó al verlo.

- Amu, ¿Ya se conocen? - la miró primera a ella y luego a su padre.

- Algo así - respondió - Veo que ustedes dos se llevan bastante bien - sonrió.

- Amu - susurró en su oreja - ¿Puedes esperar un rato en el living?

- E-Esta bien... - se paró y pasó al lado de Aruto con la cabeza baja y algo avergonzada.

Salió y padre e hijo quedaron solos.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres aquí? Más bien... ¿Por qué regresaste? - preguntó Ikuto, una vez que Amu se fue.

- ¿No estás feliz? Por fin me encontraste.

- En realidad fuiste vos el que me encontró.

- Japón es muy lindo, es una pena tener que abandonar tu hogar, ¿No?

- Desde que nos dejaste, ni Utau ni yo tenemos un hogar. Por más que me vaya, nunca tendré un lugar donde regresar.

- ¿Y esa chica?

Ikuto no contestó, miró a su padre en busca de una respuesta.

- ¿A que viniste? - insistió.

Aruto metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un Huevo Negro. Ikuto se paró repentinamente y lo miró sorprendido.

- Seven Seas Treasure...

- Sientes curiosidad, ¿Cierto? ¿No es por eso que iniciaste tu viaje?

Ikuto no respondió, solo esperó a que el prosiguiera. Todo lo que Aruto le había contado a Amu aquella tarde, se lo contó a su propio hijo detalladamente. Cada suceso, cada razón, cada palabra que salía de su boca, Ikuto las escuchaba atentamente. Pero había agregado algo más.

Aquel huevo, tal como lo suponía Ikuto, era de su padre. Había nacido de la frustración, dolor y deseo de solucionar aquellos problemas que lo evadían. Su transformación se pirata se debía también a las aventuras que escondía dentro de su ser. Pero estar atado a su deuda y a Easter impidió que aquel Chara que dormía allí adentro naciera.

- Tsukasa me habló sobre los Shugo Charas, su misión y razón por la que nacen. Este huevo nunca nació y que jamás lo haría. Decidí sellarlo en mi violín para que te acompañara cuando sea necesario. Pero veo que encontraste a tu propio compañero, ¿Cierto?

- _Yoru..._

- Tu madre y yo jamás nos divorciamos.

- ¿Eh?

- Ella creyó en mi y me esperó durante muchos años. Realmente no podía dejar que eso sucediera. No quiero dejarlos más solos. Si bien nunca volveremos a ser la misma familia de antes, quiero asegurarme de recuperar aquella unión. Además, ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

- Si.

- ¿Estás seguro que aún deseas eso? Recorrer el mundo en busca de la música. Ser mi aprendiz.

Ikuto cerró sus ojos para reflexionar. Miró hacia la puerta que daba el living, donde se encontraba Amu.

- No lo se...

- Souko esperó por mi mucho tiempo. Quizás esta jovencita también sea fuerte y capaz de esperar. Pero lo que aprendí es que en el fondo realmente sufren y nos necesitan. Justamente, por algo las elegimos. Voy a preguntarte nuevamente, ¿Estas seguro? No quiero que cometas el mismo error que tu padre...

Lo que más odiaba Ikuto era estar atado a algo, no poder cumplir sus sueños por culpa de ello. Pero estaban hablando de Amu. Para él no había nada más importante que ello. Había prometido que, apenas alcanzara su sueño, volvería a ella. Aún así, no podía engañarse a si mismo. No podía dejarla.

- No te preocupes - regresó a Ikuto a la realidad - Piénsalo bien y asegúrate de hablar con ella. No tomes una decisión y desaparezcas de un día para el otro, ¿Si? - sonrió y tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

- Espera - Aruto se detuvo y giró para ver a su hijo - ¿Ya hablaste con mamá?

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta. Caminó por el living y vio a Amu durmiendo en el sillón. Se acercó a ella y acarició su cabello.

- Gracias por proteger a mi hijo, Amu...

Luego de aquellas palabras, se paró y se retiró de la casa.

Ikuto sintió que muchas de sus dudas habían sido solucionadas. Por alguna razón, ya no sentía odio hacia su padre, si no algo de agradecimiento de impedir que cometiera un error que pudiera llegar a arruinar su vida tal como él lo había echo.

Suspiró. Miró la puerta unos segundos y estaba a punto de ir con Amu. Pero una voz se lo impidió.

- Ikuto-nyan, recuerda, eres libre de seguir tus sueños y deseos. No te sientas atado y no tomes atajos como solíamos hacerlo, si no, el camino que te más y hermosa vista te ofrezca...

Él volteó rápidamente, pero la habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Repitió aquellas palabras en su mente y salió de su habitación, con una decisión muy difícil de elegir...

* * *

**_Lalkdslakdlsaklsdladksl ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin un puto beso! xD_**

**_¿Y? ¿Que les parece? Igual el echo de que Aruto haya aparecido no quiere decir que todo se solucionó..._**

**_Okya xD ¡Dejen reviews!_**

**_¡Saludos! x3_**


End file.
